


MPA: Headcanons, Ideas, Storyline, and More!

by kitten_holy



Series: Miraculous Pokemon Adventures! I Choose You! [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Also marinette can befriend almost any pokemon including the scary ones, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Camilla Hombee is the professor here, Mendeliev has a garchomp whos her baby and she loves him, Multi, Will take place in every region like the new anime, Yep she’s real here and the superhero version of Blaziken Mask/Mask Royal, but i gave her froakie cause chloe has a snivy and i feel like they would be enemies, different class au, i'll explain my reasons to why each team has certain pokemon, if I offend anyone I'm really really (a lot of really's) sorry, its hard 2 choose certain pokemon for each person, just random thoughts i thought about, miraculous pokemon adventures, most are by befriending, most characters are neuro divergent, others by battling, please tell how I can help though warning I'm going to reply very late, plus frogs are said to represent good luck in some cultures so what do u know, references cause i forget stuff easily, scary events that happened, similar to adventures since it had blood in it, sorry I don't really know any other words that feel right, there are also others characters, there are headcanons as well and they may or may not be part of the storyline, they are just not important to the story, this is literally all written on my google docs, this is on how each person got their team members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_holy/pseuds/kitten_holy
Summary: This is bascially all of my drabbles of MPA or Miraculous Pokemon Adventures. Trailing from headcanons to the total storyline and how everyone besides the main characters got their standard teams.





	1. Main but still Random Ideas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may change their teams over time can I can and I'm very undecided can so many good pokemon can fit them!! So yeah and yay...

_ **Possible Main Key Ideas(Highlight):** _

  * The story line is similar to Pokemon Adventures Manga,since the death of her cousin Bridgette that happened in her childhood resulted her in becoming a bit of a sullen, reserved and a bit of a shy person till she met her friends around 15, she was around 12 at the time. She switched classes after her parents found out she was getting picked on mostly by Chloe and how the teacher didn't do anything about it, not helping for her growing anxiety issues and the fact she didn't want them to worry, making them step up on being better parents and trying to be there for her and supporting her dreams. Her cousin, who was her first best close friend, died due to a illness. Mari said hurtful things to her before she passed away, taking a bit of her frustrations out on her like how she always said sorry when she couldn't hang out or when she had to cancel plans cause she was too sick. 

  * She lives with her parents at the bakery in Hau'oli City where the player can buy food for their pokemon. If it takes place in Alola. Later became a cafe due to the increasing popularity for the bakery's goods. Her father may look tough and is tough but he is actually pretty cool since he owns a Slurpuff and unknowing to people Shinotic when he works late/early so it's always sleeping in the daytime while her mom owns a Alcremie that works in the kitchen. Her mother also owns a Fletchling that acts as a alarm clock by waking Marinette up similar to the player in XY. have a lot of other treats too like Poke Puffs and Galettes from Kalos to Poffins and Chateau from Sinnoh. Her dad's from Kalos and Mom's from Hoenn, she lived in Kalos before moving to Alola. She plays the violin and her cousin taught her a song that is said to soothe the most bitter hearts. She is still cheerful and optimistic but has a tendency to hide her feelings and push them away, especially the topic of her cousin. It's a quite heavy and touchy subject for her.

  * Mari switched classes during the following years at 15 cause things when her parents found out she was getting pick on cause she's needs emotional support after the incident (which happened when she was still 12, many years after the Gardevoir incident) and a fresh start. She went to Mendeliev's where she met many new people like Ondine who was also new and they sat together later Aurore who defends her from Chloe, along with Marc and Jean. Ali joins them later. Kagami is a mysterious trainer that wants something but who knows. Also takes a shiny Greninja like form called Ren. Ondine Mari has a bit of crush on cause thsoe abs and she'w sweet and happy and_ ohmygoshithinkimpanlook_

  * Aurore was at first overwhelmed by Mari's happiness over not being at the same class as Chloe but later becoming the mom friend in overprotective mode and when she finds out about Chloe picking on her after protecting her from being attacked with her Sobble and how Bustier's class would harass her, albeit unintentionally with Alya following Mari in order to find more about Mari Greninja and Chloe bullying her, she is protective and knows how to fight, know what words to say to leave them trembling in fear and wary over trying to talk to Mari. (except for Chloe who still tries to pick on her buts Mari has her starter and Aurore and all her other friends who are just as protective of her. Chloe tried to follow her on her journey but failed due to being caught and she gave up. Also Chiffon scaring them too but more Aurore due to her height (tallest girl, Ondine is second tall,) , her aura, and silver tongue plus her fighting skill despite wearing heals. (Is graceful as heck.) Chiffon+Aurore=Marinette Protection Squad

  * Aurore's little sister Zorya travels with them. (Mari, Ondine,Aurore, Jean and later Ali and Marc since they travel together. Kagami they bump into but less likely.) She befriends a galaxy like creature that she calls Nebby. Except now they are targets of Team Kosmos, who want to get Nebby for their own personal reasons. Nebby probably is going to evolve into Lunala and is unable to get in the bag cause Nebby is too big! Nebby sees Syren and Chiffon as parents and loves them. Is smart like her sister but can be sassy and teases Mari on her crush on Ondine and later on Ali when he joins the group.

  * Speaking of Ali, he joined the group later on when he recognized Marinette from his young childhood years when Marinette steps in front of him to take an attack from Team Kosmos when he was visiting an nearby hospital. Mari on the other hand remembered him as the boy in the straw when she helped him when he was injured during a pokemon attack. He had his parents permission to help him leave since it may be good for him to make friends since he has a rich lonely childhood life but knew his prince duties were important and he refused to run away no matter how bad things were and he ends up joining them and unknowing to him he develops a crush on Marinette who helps him with his certain fear of pokemon due to an incident of encountering Nihilego.

  * When they first met (and get attacked by Team Kosmos for knowing too much) Marc and Jean are the first ones to geek out, with Jean happily stating cause he a bit of a comic book nerd "The business suits, We're being attacked by super villains or a super evil organization. I mean, yes they're trying to kill us but it's so cool!" Marc agree if Jean wasn't giving them a mild heart attack by yelling it lot cause they're trying to escape with their lives. He's <strike>kinda cute</strike> cool but Marc just wants to live to see another day. This is just after they agreed to travel together. Jean wants to be a dragon.

  * On a darker note, Team Kosmos members are being brainwashed and force to do against their will (well most of them) and when caught, heavily implied to leave and take their own lives to escape police and destroy any evidence. Unknown to everyone, the leader of Team Kosmos is none other than well-known fashion designer and creator of many things like the _Holo Castor _Gabriel Agreste. Has his own labs in Agreste Paradise called Agreste Labs where main place resides in Alola and wants to use Cosmog for his own unknown purposes. Main higher members include Nathalie, The Slaking, Amelie (who's was part of the Elite Four). lower members might be Lila. (Felix, Amelie's son doesn't exist, dead so reason why she works with Gabriel even though she doesn't agreed with his ideas. Turns herself in as he tries to kill the entire regions and children!!!)

  * They have rivals like Chloe, Sabrina, and Adrien for obvious reasons with them being closer to Mari,Aurore, and Jean while there are somewhat alright rivals like Alya and Nino, Chloe's Serperior having a rivalry with Marinette's Greninja (Battle Bond). Lila is just there but as much as she wants to fight Mari and the rest of the gang due to her hearing about the Battle Bond, she would rather save her pride and face when she sees all of them fighting as she is rather fearful of them, especially Mari and her Greninja who she just witnessed him brutally one-shot Chloe's Serperior.

  * Mari being so happy that she's not in the same class as Chloe and Ondine's the first one to let her sit down with her since she was also new and doesn't want her to be alone and they hit it off by talking about water types together. Also I ship these two so of course the only possible m/f ships here is between the pokemon like Chiffon/Syren and Juniper/Dior. Aurore she met later who defended her from getting harassed by Chloe with the help of her Sobble who Mari gleefully patted her as thanks. Foil to Chloe in many ways like both being prideful and excepting they will get everything but Aurore has a heart of gold while Chloe is a spoiled brat that thinks she deserve everything and constantly fails to one up everyone, especially Marinette in any way. Chloe is also angry that Aurore is like her bodyguard and she can't get to her plus this girl is exceeding at everything, having won rewards and prizes. So Aurore is more than willing to take the heat for Mari and teaches Mari how to be tough and show authoritative and crush theses bozos!

  * All the characters are around 16 since that's the age one is capable of getting a starter. But it doesn't really matter. Chloe and Adrien are both wealthy and got a lot of pokemon beforehand, shiny even. The Regional professer is Miss Camilla Hornbeam, the lady being named after Miss Hombee from that Majestia comic, sometimes works in the school but has her own lab in Alola bulit for her. She came from the Kalos region so it's inspired by that and created the Zygarde Cube. Fu lives with Marianne and has a Torterra and Drampa to help me around and often tells Felix to care good care of the region and gives him advice along the way.


	2. Meet The Cast!  Most Of The Main Gang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More personal info about the main characters of the story and trying to flesh out certain traits and personality in each person, along with their pokemon form. Yes, they're totally inspired by those trainer references on DA and Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANT DECIDE BETWEEN ALINETTE OR ONDINETTE PLZ SEND HALP ALSO AURORETTE AND KAGAMINETTE

**Marinette Dupain Cheng: **

**Age: 16**

**Species: Human (Kalosian-Hoenn)**

**Gender: Female**

**Pansexual**

**Height: 5'5'', 1'04" (Shiny Buneary Form)**

**Modest, Good perseverance **

**Marinette is the most sweet and ** **optimistic person one could meet. Despite being quiet and shy, she is always willing to lend a helpful hand. Unfortunately, not everyone sees it that way and often take advantage of her kindness and her inability to say no or to speak up. That's why she moved to Mendeliev's class where she eventually met the people who she considers her first true friends and are currently adventuring together and supporting each other. Marinette's learning how to be more confident in herself while persuading her dreams of being a Pokemon Coordinator.She love making fashion for both humans and Pokemon to enjoy, even carrying her sewing kit and sketchbook for any inspiration along the journey. She is also the dessert maker, having been raised in a bakery while Ondine and Marc handle the cooking. (As Aurore can't cook or sew to save her life while Ali and jean don't know the first thing abotu cooking, Ali raised by servants an served while Jean makes mistakes and forgets. Like a lot.) Her friends and Pokemon are more than willing to wear her designs and are very supportive of her. Marinette has a tendency to overthink things, with a simple Pokemon battle enough to make her nervous and before performing causes her anxiety to get the better of her but she has been working on that and will try and find ways to get through this with the help of her friends, both human and pokemon. Despite her being forgetful, rather clumsy as she tends to trip on her own feet and a little scatter-brained, she is determine to try her hardest and is extremely proud of her team for their accomplishments, supporting their own dreams and is willing to give very pokemon a chance despite being "ugly" or "weird" seeing the good and beauty in everyone. She accepts loss with a humble heart and thrives to learn from her mistakes and other people's advice in order to become better in the future. **

**Jean Duparc: ** ****

**Age: 15 and 3/4**

**Species: Human (Kalosian-Galarian) (French-Mexican)**

**Gender: Male**

**Ace**

**Height: 5'0" (Mime Jr Form)**

**Quirky, Somewhat of a clown** ****

**Jean has one dream. To become a Dragon! But he has a second time in case that doesn't work. Jean's the prankster of the team, considering himself to be the King of Pranks. With so much energy, he is always telling jokes even if it's not the best time. It's not because he's trying to rude, Jean always want to see the best of any situation and lightens up the mood which is the reason he wants to become a stand-up comedian-magician, pulling off magic tricks with his teammates so he can make people laugh, smile, and bring a bit of joy to the world. One of his favorite things to do is scrapbooking, in order to look back and makes new memories along with him pulling tricks or just do playful teasing on Aurore with the help of his crew. By his crew he means Marc, Ondine and later Ali, even Zoe take part of the fun. he carries his magic tricks everywhere he goes, even hiding them underneath his sweater and sleeves. He also hates wearing pants and socks, stating that they suffocate his legs and feet, willingly cutting them off. Even though he is a total fashion disaster, willing to put on same fabric on fabric and wears crocs (cause crocs are just shoe jackets to place pins on ) since he likes to collect patches and pins and it's usually going it to annoy Aurore and later on Marinette, who is always internally trying to not freak out and respects his wishes even though he is internally dying on the inside. With Aurore though, Of course, this always results in her trying to hit him with her parasol or anything nearby out of annoyance. Jean admits, she's scary when angry but he just can't help himself. Jean's just doing it for fun! Of course, he knows not to take things too far and will apologize for scaring anyone but he just can't help himself. Every newbie he meets, he's always the first to approach and try to know them, maybe even make them laugh. But don't let his go-lucky attitude fool you. He knows when he needs to be serious and Jean is truly a loyal, protective friend you'll need. Though he has a tendency to jump straight into battles without thinking first can be rather reckless and impulsive of him but he means well. Besides, Marc and Marinette both make sure he get to live to see another day from Aurore's rage and everything else. This boy with his easily excitable and can-do spirit, nothing is going to get in the way of reaching his goals.**

**Aurore Beaureal: ** ****

**Age: 16 and 3/4 (Don't tell Jean, he'll never let it live it down)**

**Species: Human (Kalosian) (French South American)**

**Gender: Female**

**Demisexual**

**Height: 5'8''(Without Heels), (Shiny Kirlia Form)**

**Sassy, Highly persistent **

**When Aurore sets her mind to something, nothing is going to get in her way.** **She excels at everything from being a Straight a student to martial arts to spelling, she's even the mechanic of the group, the one who can fix everything and even inventing! She has actually dreamed of becoming Champion since she was younger but due to her older sisters tendency to tease her,she still tries to follow her dream though at first glance she seems to be in it for money, constantly talking on what's the latest trend and the business aspect of pokemon battling though she has her reasons. Though she has a tendency to hold a grudge (Rigged Poke Vision incident with Mireille) but she's working on that instead learning/striving how to do better. She's takes upon herself to improve in order to not only earn money for her family but also to prove to those that she's amazing and isn't going to let anyone stop her, with her having a second dream of being a fashion model. Even though people see her as an arrogant prideful beauty, she is very protective of those she cares about, often taking the role of a strict but caring older sister and more than willing to get dirty. By dirty means ruining her "look" and she doesn't mind. Even if certain people ( mostly Jean) tend to annoy her to no end, she takes up the leader role and makes sure everyone else is safe. But don't try and push her buttons/limit though,she has a fierce temper, so if anyone ever tries to make her friends or Pokemon cry/hurt them in any way, watch out! Just pray to Arceus that she will show you mercy for she knows how to talk and strike back along with hoping she doesn't attack you with her parasol she always brings,high heels that she always wear to show she is proud of who she is and that she's going to achieve her dreams. Being the most studious and patient of the group, she's interested in science and math, often reading mechanics, engineering books to help with her strategies in battling, offers advice to her friends to spending her free time budgeting, translating difficult texts and technical manuals. With the help of her close relationships between her Pokemon, they will all be a unstoppable and unbeatable force to be reckon with.**

**Ondine Blue**

**Age: 16 and 1/2**

**Species: Human**

**Gender: Female**

**Bisexual**

**Galarian-Alolan (Irish-Polynesian)**

**Height: 5'8", 2'00" (Shiny Brionne Form)**

**Jolly, Good endurance**

**Don't let her height and surprising strength scare you! Ondine is the bubbly, fun-loving member of the team. Acting as the cheerleader, she supports everyone and compliments them over the little things, even if they didn't do anything. But that doesn't stop Ondine. Taking care of her young sisters, she becomes the supportive mom friend of the group to Aurore's strict mom and Mari's sweet mom as she cares for everyone, both human and Pokemon,from tending to them from being injured or giving a shoulder to cry on, she's there for you. She loves anything sporty from taking gymnastics with Mari to ballet lessons with Aurore and even taking ice skating lessons all together with help from aurore of course but her most favorite sport of all is swimming (or any sport that can be played with in the water) since she and her Pokemon can be together. Ondine loves all Pokemon though she has a soft spot for Water-Types, not caring about if certain Pokemon being too "ugly" or "terrifying" in appearance. A Feebas that's just "hideous" looking? She thinks it's beautiful just the way it is! A Gyarados that can destroy everything in sight? Incredible! Marinette and Aurore both owning Water Starters? Can she hug them? She sees the good in everyone and everything, even in those who don't deserve it. Despite this, she remains upbeat and cheerful, wielding a big smile and positive energy that just radiates off her and just can't help but make others around her smile too. She has so much endless bundles of joy and cheerfulness that it often sets people off and can be rather overwhelmed by it. She is extremely supportive of her friends and her Pokemon's dreams, taking part of competitions since it was always her Popplio partner's dreams of performing. Her passionate goals is to become the best Water-Type Trainer and Gym Leader there is, with the help of her hard-working attitude and her close bonds with her crew of course.**

**Marc Anciel:**

**Age: 15 and 1/2**

**Species: Human (Kalosian) (French-Brazilian)**

**Gender: Non-Binary (They/Them)**

**Gay **

**Height: 5'2" (Shiny Polteageist Form)**

**Timid, Alert to sounds **

**One of the two quieter and a rather clumsy members of the gang (Marinette), Marc prefers to watch and cheer their friends on by the sidelines. They're not participating in the Pokemon Challenge or Contests, but rather wants to be a writer, creating all of their friends into characters and jolting down their current adventures in a journal but is a bit insecure of showing this to people they know for they has no idea how they're going to react. Marc is very shy and has a tendency to mumble their words along with being quite flustered whenever they're complimented. But don't let this cowardly nature fool you. Marc will be the first to jump in and defend their companions if they are in trouble. Sure, they'll trembling a lot and screaming their head off but Marc will try their utter hardest to defend those they deeply cares about. Being an introvert which is to say the exact opposite of Jean's extrovert personality but then again, these personalities tend to attract, despite Jean being older by a couple of a months, he's quite childish and has to ensure he won't get into trouble. Not that they mind. Right now, they're now making sure that Jean actually gets to live to seen the sunrise. Despite appearing to be babysitting, they find Jean's personality quite adorable but also can't help but get mini heart attacks whenever Jean does something crazy and nearly impossible, wondering how is this boy still alive! Despite this, Marc's the silent support of the squad and even though they rather not be put in the spotlight, Marc's just extremely happy to be there, even if it doesn't look like it, happy over simple things like being complimented or acknowledged. **

**Zorya "Zoe" Beaureal **

**Age: 8**

**Species: Human (French South American)**

**Gender: Female**

**(Shiny Pichu Form)**

**Loves Nebby and Beau her Togedemaru**

**Zoe is the youngest of the Beaureal family and as a result, her other sisters often leave her to be babysat by Aurore. as a result, she picked u most of Aurore's traits, being her smarts by wanting to read what she was reading and carrying a mini Pokedex around, sassy when playfully teasing her sister's friends yet she still retains a rather happy joyful view of the world due to her still being a child. But that's alright since that mean't spending more time with the second youngest sister and travels with her as well. She was born with heterochromia and had to wear glasses, which as a result was often picked on for it but this stopped due to her bullies fearing the wrath of Aurore when she found out. It was seeing her sister defend her was that Zoe realized hat she wanted to help others when they couldn't pick themselves help and wanted to figure out how to be even more brave and stronger. When she falls she always bounces back on her feet, often putting colorful bandages on her legs but knows it's ok to ask for help if she really needs it. She likes getting dirty and messy and has no problem climbing trees and going through caves and "haunted" houses along with making mistakes so that she can learn from them but still likes to wear anything comfy, mostly ranging from overalls, sneakers, and skirts.**

**Ali Kowar**

**Age: 16 and 1/2**

**Species: Human**

**Gender:Male**

**Demiromantic Bisexual**

**(Galarian)**

**Ali is the prince of the Azoth Kingdom, a place that is isolated and on a island and is one of the most kindest people one will ever meet and it's genuine. In fact, his niceness is said to rival Marinette's and his joyful/ smile can rival Ondine or Jean but it's all good as he's super excited to be there. He is fresh in the pokemon battling but doesn't really have a clue on what exactly to do, since someone else always took his place of battling and he has only been able to watch battles growing up when he was very busy with his duites as the prince. That and along with a horrific incident with a mysterious creature that left him terrified of certain pokemon, he still wants to try and learn more about the world as he travels with his new friends, which is one of his most desired wishes is to meet other people and learn all about different cultures up close, personal and in real life. Due to his rather sheltered lifestyle, he doesn't get social cues (ex. someone openly insulting him) and strives to see the best in everyone even if they don't deserve it. However when they go too far, he is more than willing to step up and defend those that are hurt and is slowly working on getting better with this. As much as he secretly dislikes his rigid prince status, he knows how important his job is, which is why he was surprised and extremely joyful when his parents allow him to travel on a journey to explore things himself, without any servants catering him to his needs. He's more than willing to work hard and help others along with being eager to try new things like cooking. **

**Kagami Tsurugi (Johtoian) (Japanese)**

**Age: 16**

**Species: Human**

**Gay (Shiny Frogadier Form)**

**Not much is own about this mysterious girl; she not only travels with a mysterious pokemon that she only refers to as Null but she also has a shiny pokemon for her starter. Kagami also appear to hate adults and will try her best to avoid being in trouble which is tough to said when she often has to go to public places which she will for her pokemon's sake seeing them as the family she never had. She fight with her pokemon in combat, literally by doing it together, from wrestling to sparing together and often leading to bruises and cuts that she doesn't mind getting messy. She's quiet and not very talkative but has a very vicous glare and has no problem tearing people apart. Kagami needs someone to tell her to take a break since she pushes herself to train harder than her pokemon team to match up their strengths, often passing out from the brink of exhaustion. Unknown to most people, Kagami has a very terrible relationship with her mother, where she ran away from home to escape her mother's abuse and not many know about her thanks to her mother limiting any contact from the outside world, making Kagami come off as awkward, rather distant and cold along with having trouble making friends. Ironically, she hates public places and being in the spotlight, mostly from fear of being found and caught so she would rather get things over with. Despite her aloof attitude, she loves her pokemon and treats them like her own family since they were there when she was at her lowest point in her life,which was everyday day if she's honest.**


	3. Chiffon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons on how Marinette earned her team members. Each team member will be separated with their origin story on how they joined and why I chose this type of pokemon. May change over time.  
This is the much more in detail version with random trash and head canons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full Team:  
Note: this isn't the order on which she received her team  
They are all named after fabric, designers or fabric related items like cloth. She's a designer after all so she's got to know her fabric. (there were so many options, I had to search them up to see what they are made of. It's harder than it looks but I tried to get related to their Pokemon abilities.) I have more of this on tumblr. marininjarina

**Chiffon**

Since Lumiose City is similar to Paris, I wanted Marinette to have a Pokemon Starter,Kalos cause this au doesn't take place in Kalos. At all. Or any starter that fits her.Since like half of her team members was inspired by Yvonne Gabena or Y in Pokemon Adventures, plus I always kinda wanted her to have a Greninja, shocking everyone in both her old class since no one expected her to have this sort of pokemon since this isn't her style. (But then again, no one's not really close to one another in their old class so...) Or if this isn't a different class au, then it would be interesting to see this kind of quiet girl with a frog ninja cause why not?

Greninja has the Bond Phenomenon ability, changing their appearance yet having tell tale signs of who they are similar to how Marinette transforms. Ladybug has many abilities such as fixing damage, it's like a unique thing about both of them so I thought that was cool but mostly since both become more agile and stronger in these forms, plus throwing Water Shuriken seems closest to Ladybug throwing her yoyo, just have the right angle. Plus it would be kinds interesting to see a Ladybug looking Greninja like the anime due to their close bond.

Froakie also has a similar personality to Mari, happy go lucky attitude but is well aware of their surroundings. Like many other Pokemon, they are said to be guardians of lakes and forests, not putting up fights but rather sent warnings unless it's the final option similar to how Marinette would rather attempt to try and talk things out with the akumatized than fight them. Both are serious ( Though Pokemon personality can differ, I'm just getting it off the description.) when it comes to battling and act rather annoyed when others aren't focused as well as protect those who are in danger. Also LB/Marinette in canon fitted the ninja aspect, being silent in both civilian and hero form and somewhat being able to slip away to transform plus Mari could definitely get inspired by this pokemon's look, I mean it wears a scarf in all it's forms and Mari made scarves before so yeah. 

Frogs in real life are also considered a symbol of good luck and fertility in some cultures, including Chinese culture where it said to represent the lunar yin, as well as good fortune and prosperity and a symbol of protection. I found that this surprising and interesting and I'm really sorry I didn't find this out sooner but I thought this was really cool and it matches Marinette's good luck ability and the fact that's she a protector, a superhero.

I also searched up and found out that frogs and snakes are enemies with snakes eating frogs and vice versa, playing off the rivalry of Chloe owning a Snivy and how she thinks Chiffon( Marinette names her pokemon after types of fabric, paying off Pokemon Adventures since there appeared to be a theme in where the main characters naming their Pokemon like X using the French version to nickname all of his Pokemon and Y using one or two syllables of her pokemon's names and repeating it twice) is a disgusting little creature plus Chloe injured him with her Snivy when he was already hurt and a technically a stray since he left the Pokemon lab so he has a major dislike against her. That and the fact that this blonde brat is constantly trying to put his girl down... he's not having that. No one can ever tell he is annoyed but know when he's downright pissed.

**Origin Story:**

  * He used to be a Kalos Stater living in the Pokemon Lab at school but Chloe's Snivy attacks him every single day and tries to hurt him so when he tries to defend himself, Ms. Bustier thinks it's the other way around and would scold him and call him hurtful words, resulting in not many wanting him as a partner since they listened to her and he often runs away since he didn't feel a connection to them, So they call him hurtful words in front of his face or he overhears it just breaks his heart. He then ran away and never came back cause he couldn't handle it and became a stray, them replacing him but still looked for him under Prof.Mendeliev who was the only adult who cared for him. It was hard but he tried to manage.

  * While walking around town heading towards her school to see if she could pick her starter, Marinette hear a cry and followed it to where she found him getting injured by two Houndoom after he already was injured by Chloe and his rival. She refused to stand by and let them kill it since he looked so hurt and weak so she tried to distract them.. until she realized they were just starving, judging by how the bones were showing out of their skin. She gave them a box of macarons she had on her and while they were being eating, she carefully took the frightened pokemon that she bundled with a scarf she was currently wearing and quickly took it to the nearest Pokemon Center, resulting in her missing the chance to pick out a starter. Plus, she was a tiny bit scared of any of them liking her since she constanly scared them off every time and this was the last chance she got.

  * The Nurse Joy there told her about the injures he ( she found out of the gender) had obtained and suggested that he stayed there to heal up. She was about to agree to leave him there and that he would be send back home to the lab when he somehow hopped off the cart and jumped in her arms. Marinette was still quite wary cause she was ready to take care of a pokemon, since she kept scaring away any possible starters accidentally due to her clumsiness and she missed the final choosing ceremony (which she did not regret), along with the fact she didn't know how her parents would react but she decided to visit him to make sure he felt better since she had to leave. 

  * He ended up leaving the Pokemon Center in order to find her a couple minutes later after he was left alonea nd ends up following her,protecting her from the blond meanie from hurting her since the blond meanie hurt him. He didn't want that to happen to Marinette. So he scared her away, making Marinette extremely thankful. Turns out she was out shopping till she bumped into the mean ponytail girl and she was alone with no one to help her until the Froakie came in and made Chloe leave in a fit of fury.

  * Marinette decided to catch him with the Pokeball he got from blonde meanie when it rolled towards the Froakie. The Froakie pushed it back with his head before grabbing it and making a gesture that he wanted to stay with Mari. Chiffon was given his name due to the scarf Marinette lets him keep was made of that kind of material. Plus it's a fun word to say. Chiffon is extremely grateful for Marinette to give him the chance. In return, she realizes she should be brave after seeing him take on someone that she dealt for so long and despite being tiny, he's willing to step in and defend her. She's going to be strong for her friends. She thanks Chiffon and all of her friends and family for their efforts and for giving her confidence she needed.

**Relationships with Others:**

  * Chiffon got a bit weird out ( and he regretted saying, a bit jealous that he's no longer the only one) when the Bounsweet and the egg kept following Marinette around until he realized that she has a similar background like him. Nebby and Velvet the Togepi sees him as a parent-like figure and he makes sure she doesn't get into any trouble. He's very protective of them like he is to Syren and Marinette.

  * He is best friends with Ondine's Primarina, Syren (name base off of siren and Ondine's akuma form name since akumas don't exist here) ever since they were pre-evolved. Ever since she saved him from getting hit by a car when he tried chasing a paper that got lose from Mari's sketchbook, he and Mari were introduced to Ondine and everyone else. Not only did they hit off well since they were both water types but also cause they both have the ability to make bubbles! Chiffon was amazed when she made a bubble out of her nose and they ended making bubbles together. While she's excited cause now she has a new water blue bubble buddy! He never felt that way before....until he remembered that he met a Popplio who gave him a lilypad umbrella and realized Syren was the same Popplio. Syren, on the other hand, remembers she met a Froakie who acted just like him who was crying under a cherry blossom tree after Ms. Bustier calls him "problematic". (Yes, this part is from the Origins but pokemon version)

  * It gets better when Marinette states that this is the friend they are traveling with and states that she has a good feeling that they will be friends as she saw how well Chiffon was getting along with her. After all, she was planning to travel alongside her friends in the first place. They often play together in pools of water whenever they get the chance and act as _de facto_ leaders when they got separated by their human friends. He also comforts her over the loss of her mother when she was still a Popplio and the fact that nobody wanted her as a starter before Ondine came in cause he understood that while she comforts him over him being mistreated so many times. They both protect one another throughout the series, with Chiffon thinking he might have thing for her though he doesn't want to break their friendship. Ironically, they evolved at the exact same time, both times, even their trainers are just starting to realize that.

  * Aurore didn't really have a preference for him that much since he was a bit.. slimy. and weird looking. He noticed her discomfort and felt a bit hurt by it but understands there are going to be people who may not like him. At least she doesn't make any rude comments about him like that mean blondie. She begins warming up to him when they got separated together and created bubbles for her to wrap around herself since she was freaking out a bit. They often team up but Aurore still felt weird around him until he reached his final evolution and saved her from getting attacked. Even if it mean't having heel dents on his tongue for a while...(Though she apologized a lot.) .

  * Ondine loves him since he's a Water type and he can do so many amazing moves! She asked if she could hug him the first time they met and almost squashed him, she apologized though so she's cool. Also, no one besides Marinette called him cute so he was blushing from the comments.(Plus, both of them said they were willing to kiss him so he's a blushing mess. To be honest, he enjoys the attention.) She and her sisters have a tendency to do that to any water types they meet. As long as they don't squish him, he's alright. 

  * He absolutely_ despises_ Chloe, just like how she hates him. Chloe thinks he's ugly looking and made comments about the ugly being worthy to the ugly girl. ( He landed a Bubble Attack on her which sent her screaming.) Not only its because he's hideous and slimy but that she hurt him in the past by kicking him in the face and having her Snivy attack him when he was already injured. Said Snivy who bullied him and made him get in trouble all the time back in the lab. Now he knows that she's constantly trying to hurt his girl so he's not having that. Chloe just can't get near Marinette anymore since that's thing is constantly on the lookout as that ugly thing screams loudly when she's near as a warning so Dupain-Cheng leaves the area and gets to her friends. Even then he will constantly be on the lookout and act like an knight to her Chloe can't do things like steal her designs or try and harm her. Not only does she have to deal with Mari's friends but also that ugly thing who constantly glares at her and tries to attack her (Only when Chloe takes it too far and it's in self defense for him and Marinette. One time, the girl tried to grab Marinette by lunging at her and he stopped her with a ice sword pointing inches away from her throat while fear was in her eyes), even going as far as threatening her when he evolved with his _Water Shuriken_.

  * So Chloe can only get a few snide remarks out but _ugh_ she's not even responding to them anymore like dealing with it naturally, after all that hard work trying to provoke some sort of emotion from her and that's no fun but she can't do more now cause that pesky thing is heading towards this way and _ohmyArceus_ it's coming closer, it's looks really _pissed_ off and looks ready to throw its stars at her.. Marinette thought that was the fastest time Chloe ever ran in her life. She never seen Chloe run that fast, save the time when Chloe try to harass her in class only to face the wrath of Ms. Mendeleiev, and her angel Garchomp, her mom's Fletchling that she often takes to school since he wants to protect her and later their Pokemon who tend to pop out of their pokeballs when something's up. 

  * Chiffon basically hates everyone else. Mostly because they tried to harm his friends. He'll like someone if they don't try to hurt his them or else they'll get a lot of vicious glares at them unless he has permission to destroy them. People he _really_ doesn't like are Chloe( she tries to harass his girl and his friends every time she sees them like calling Syren even more hideous than him), her Snivy (bullies him in the past, hurts Syren by calling her mean words and insulting her late mother), Adrien (tried to tell his girl to get rid of him and half of her team for being too "dangerous" along with harassing Mari to agree), that Bustier teacher lady (thought Marinette having him wasn't the correct starter for her since he just didn't fit and she punished him for everything Snivy did to him, calling him hurtful words.) All of those human times he saw Marinette get so angry, something he usually never sees and what's more is that she yells about how inconsiderate they are of him and the rest of her team, they didn't know what Chiffon and the gang went through, how could they judge all of them. Basically, they are not in control of what Pokemon she owns. Many glares that could melt glass later resulted in all of them leaving them alone. There are others too but those he dislikes the most....

  * He **screams **(yeo, it turns out that frogs irl scream their eyes out differently ranging from a toddler having a temper tantrum to being murdered, I have been lied to. The frog does not say croak or ribbit...) when Chloe or someone bad comes nearby and ITS just so high pitch and terrifying and weird but people stay away. He doesn't scream for food though not always. Chiffon's a bit of a brat and rather selfish but he means well, he's just not use to sharing his girl. This stems from fears of being abandoned since no one chose him as their starter back when he lived in the lab and those who did returned him or he ran away cause Bustier thought he was very problematic and was a "troublemaker" since he kept "attacking" Chloe soon to be Snivy partner but in reality she was picking on him and he was just trying to defend himself.

  * Chiffon acts like a protective guardian towards Marinette. He calms her down when he notices she's feeling nervous or scared before it gets out of hand and comforts her when she has breakdowns. Her anxiety in certain situation like social outing and trying to avoid getting tormented was terrible since anything could go wrong before she met Chiffon and without him, she would been more quiet and miserable. Marinette sees him as her very first friend and would never get rid of him for all the jewels in the world. So its very terrifying to see this usually shy girl get so freaking furious when she thinks her partner is in trouble. Plus his frubbles are very comforting to her touch. (Yes, I see Marinette as autistic and she would totally be use to his voice and skin cause it is soothing to her. Some may find it weird but as long as it makes Marinette happy then they're okay with it.)

**Headcanons:**

  * He helps out Mari with her designing by passing her material she needs, when he evolves he once attempted to use his _Water Shuriken_ to cut fabric... it was worth a shot. He tried. Chiffon also helps out in the bakery/cafe, wearing Mari's original apron design. When he evolved though, he got too big to wear it until Marinette stated she will refit it for him. He's very thankful for that.

  * He's usually stayed on top of Mari's head or shoulder when he was a Froakie and Frogadier, but even when he evolved though, he was surprised Mari could still carry him but he's feels a bit sad that he can no longer ride on her. (and maybe a_ teeny_ bit envious that she can carry her Togepi and Steenee). Mostly he just hopped inside Mari's bag and purse without her noticing until last minute.

  * Chiffon tends to pop out of his pokeball. A lot. And when he does is usually either the mean blondie trying to hurt his girl or his friends or during when people getting too close to Mari and making her feel uncomfortable or danger is approaching like those many mean rivals. But against guys who have a crush on her but no one sees that he's jealous. They just think he's protective.

  * He show affection like the rest of Mari's team. First he was doing bubble rubs against Mari's legs and face but when he's a Greninja, it's wrapping his tongue around her face, making sure he doesn't try to drown or strangle Mari on accident. He acts extra affectionate in front of anyone interested in her as Marinette gives him and the rest of her team cuddles and soft scratches all while complimenting them and giving them treats. Despite that, he's pretty flustered when complimented though.

  * He attacks everyone who threatens his friends so.. he hates everyone except maybe for Marc and a_ tinnnny_ bit of Jean if he spotted doing terrible jokes. People that he currently dislikes but limited to include: The blond meanie and her lackey, sausage hair tail girl, model boy that Aurore had a crush on, Tamato Boy, Cappy, Glasses, that muscles jock boy that Syren's trainer has a crush on ended up accidentally teasing Mari about having a Frogadier and scaring her so he received a punch to the gut by a pissed off Frogadier. (Don't worry, he's still alive.) Marinette apologized a lot for that. At least he's more aware not to tease her like that.... so that's good. Even more so, when he evolved, one glare can keep people quiet. Worse one can get is a_ Water Shuriken_ to the gut, don't worry, you won't die...he'll make sure of it.

  * Certain people that Chiffon doesn't like realized that he is a ruthless little monster when he fights and when he attacks. Not to mention if anyone threatens or does harm to Marinette or Syren or his teammates, he will try and destroy them. No one can convince Marinette, who sees him and the rest of her team as her little angels. He's quick to change his expressions from angry to smiling. He is also very good with young children, allowing Ondine's twin sisters to play with him to letting Manon get carried by him, he's more than willing to watch over Manon if Mari's busy , which she tries not to be ever since the glue incident. At least the glue didn't dry but his tongue felt weird for the next couple of days...

  * Running gags include when he does something that could help the gang, usually one of them respond with "I could kiss you!!" (Yes it's a allusion to the Frog Prince) He avoids Jean cause that boy squishes him a lot with his hugs but Mari and Ondine are careful with him. Aurore says this too but would rather not kiss him since she secretly thinks that's a little bit slimy and kinda gross... meanwhile the little kids think he'll transform into a prince if they kiss him but he would rather not get squished by his cheeks.Others include him saving Marinette's items like her purse that fell down the sewers and her hat that blew away into the water.

  * Marinette loves him, hence one of the reasons she got picked on was for loving "ugly" or "weird" pokemon from Chloe, he just calms her down by letting Mari pet him cause his skin is smooth to the touch, his scarf is adorable, etc. Marinette is autistic/on the spectrum and tends to prefer pokemon that aren't "beautiful" mostly like Water/Dark/Fairy types since they're so cute looking in her eyes, with Chiffon who makes Marinette feel happy and good about herself along with helping her with her anxiety and panic attacks or when she's feeling scared, nervous or stressed out, Marinette just gets near him and feels comforted by him. In return, she makes sure her team feels safe and alright along with defending them with her life if she has to.

  * Since Chloe could no longer get Marinette at school thanks to her switching class, she thought it would be easy and it was. For like a tiny bit. Then things like Aurore and Ondine walking with her and be by her side 24/7 after an incident Mari tells them about plus her hanging out with them all the time, Madame Mendeleiev refusal to tolerate her tormenting Mari in her class or anywhere in her view, Mendeleiev's Garchomp Chomps and her parents/friends pokemon defending her when she's not in class like after school or passing period cause they know when something's wrong. So Chloe could only get Marinette outside of school when's she alone like taking a walk and maanges to figure out which place she would most likely be. Except that fails the first time cause now Chiffon is here and Chloe can't have her way anymore since he refuses to let this girl hurt Marinette and stays ner her side as well when she goes out, alerting her with his screams of bloodshed. This absolutely frustrates her to no end since she 'worked' so hard and it all ended for nothing! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! Marinette's very thankful for Chiffon's and all of her friends and their Pokemon's actions and is very proud that Chiffon has come far from the little Froakie she befriended in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out frogs scream so similar to human screams and I just found that out. They sound like balloons being deflated slowly, temper tantrums, static electricity depending on them. Like What? Plus this totally isn't cause I chose Froakie, Popplio, and Sobble for my starters.


	4. Even More Random Ideas and Cuts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas that probably arent going to make it in the main storyline but I'll try to fit it in somehow if not, then here.

  * Chloe (or rather Sabrina) tries to steal Marinette's sketchbook only for two white hands to grab on the other end, dangling in the air. Any attempts to try and shake the Froakie off fail. She just made it angry and resulted in it attacking with frubbles, all while still clinging to the book like his life depended on it. When Chloe tries to take it, Chiffon jumps out of the bag and lands on Chloe's hair, resulting in her screaming that the hideous thing ruining her outfit and trying to get rid of it without touching it. Cure everyone coming in and the Skitty being out of the bag. Plus a extremely _pissed off_ Marinette cause how dare you try to not only steal her designs _but also harm her partner and friend_?? Long story short, they aren't going anywhere near Marinette's things unless they want to deal with an _extremely_ angry frog and later a tiny fruit that can hit that the little frog is very protective of.

  * Somehow a brillant idea of trying to steal Chiffon (and probably his friends like Velvet and Syren) or due to being part of the Pokemon Camp or School back in the earlier years where they had to switch pokemon resulted in the hotel being destroyed under less than 10 minutes in a fit of rage over being treated terribly and knowing what Chloe has done to their human friends and resulted in all of them fleeing back to their trainers. Whenever they were evolved or not is still in the working process. This just gives Chloe the reason to not bother Mari and her friends much unless she wants to deal with so many pokemon that are constantly on guard.

  * Long story short when at the hotel, Clovis made a garden in the main hall, Chesnut got in the macarons and destroyed the kitchen, Chiffon made a ton of bubbles that overflowed the pool and every bathtub he got in as well as vandalizing everything in a fit of fury cause property damage, Syren ends up singing everyone to sleep on accident, Juniper threw her arrows or feathers all over the place. At least the gang had fun. Chloe on the other hand... not so much.

  * If anyone dares to make someone in the gang cry, especially Marinette, Ondine, Syren and the younger pokemon, pray for Arceus that you are shown mercy. Either one is given a vicious glare that could keep them quiet and wary for days, others include trying to _literally_ hold them back from attacking. Either way, the gang isn't going to be messed with so easily. Aurore and Chiffon will beat anyone who makes Mari cry.

  * Originally I was gonna give Marinette a Popplio cause of all the hate Popplio had when it was first introduced. Chloe would probably be teasing the poor thing, find it appalling and hideous where Mari would want to give it a chance. When Chloe teases over the ugly being with the clumsy or weak, so Marinette decides to take her in and supports her dreams of wanting to be in Contests and performing on stages. It would be able to cheer Mari up when she's down or calm her down and also like Mari would never show their true feelings unless to those that they trust. But I felt like Popplio fits with Ondine more with the mermaid theme and personality as well,an energetic pokemon with a energetic girl, plus Water Type! But Syren and Mari both learn that it's totally okay to cry.

  * There's probably going to be a story where Marinette had to stay after school due to being tardy (with Chiffon of course) and as punishment had to take care of Mendeliev's baby, her Garchomp affectionately nicknamed Chomps by her. Everyobes very intimated of him and thinks this is the 2orst punishment. Chloe somehow over hearing that shes in trouble, decides its the perfect time to get Marinette since she literally can't ever since she moved classes....she absolutely regrets it cause Marinette manages to befriend this beast and its very protective of her like Chiffon. So now she cant get to her if she wants to deal with an extremely pissed off dragon. I headcanon Marinette being able to befriend almost any Pokemon cause shes just sweet and understandable.


	5. Higher Persona And The Elite Four!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Base off of gym leaders and trail captains, I'm not really sure yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I crack ship Felix and Jagged cause husbands.  
Jagged has Mega Garchomp and is the champion of Galar while Felix is of the Alola and has a Mega Gallade. (Note: Felix is about the same age as Penny and Jagged, around that age and is the complete opposite of Jagged.)

**Possible Higher Up: Gym Captains later on after one defeats them before heading on towards the Totem Pokemon cause this is later on when Alola or maybe but still keeps their traditional values though. **

Gabriel Agreste \- quite obvious, the final gym captain with a dark secret; he's the leader of Team Kosmos who has also brutally created and experimented on Mewtwo, created by the genes of Mew, attempted to capture many legendary pokemon like Jirachi and Xerneas in oredr to bring back his wife but problem is they are ae and live in different regions so he find about about Cosmog, who can open portals to other realms, he wants it so he can capture many legendaries. Takes interest in Marinette due to her befriending the escape Mewtwo, who watches over the Pokemon Village after befriending a Magearna and had befriedned Lunala, Diancie, and Xerneas, along with having a mythical pokemon on her team (Shaymin) and has the ability to do battle bond with her Greninja. He has no problem killing or kidnapping people, especially children, especially those who stand in his way of his plans of reviving his wife, especially abusing Pokemon like Nebby and experiments of force fusing people and Pokemon together. Ends up being a reason for his own son's behavior and mental breakdown and ends up being shoved off a legendary pokemon (Nebby) by Aurore as a last ditch effort to defeat them, falling to his defeat and being charged with many things and is sent to prison for life. Can mega evolve his Salamence and has his regular Persian fight with him.

Clara: The Fairy Type Expert. Tends to put people off since they believe this would be a easy battle because fairies. It's not. Is a pop star and likes to make videos and display talent in fashion shows. Wants to be a pokemon to understand them better and wears this very extravagant like dress and lives in a doll house. Totem Mimikyu is surprising but it's part Fairy and she loves making cute little outifts for it. Has Jigglypuff, Clefable, and Galarian Ponyta gives an Ice Stone to Aurore after she defeats her gym for her own Vulpix. Also a famous well known Top Coordinator, even more well know than Melody or Bridgette since she's also a aspiring fashion designer and a famous pop star singer.

Later trains Marinette to become the next Gym Leaders and helps purse her fashion career while she steps down to purse her musical career. Mari often borrow most of her friend's fairy type pokemon like aurore's ninetales and mimikyu and ondine's primarina while ondine uses Mari's greninja. Helps her become a famous fashion deigner useing pokemon inspired outfits while Ondine is part of the Elite Four and Aurore's the new champion.

Luka\- Poison Type expert, has both Toxicity and Toxicroak, his outfit is inspired by Mareanie since it's his signature partner. He is also the youngest Gym Leader and is the son of the ghost elite four member, thus being approved by her. 

Vivica: New Elite Four member and the youngest one, being around seventeen as she succeeds Jagged Stone who believed she would make a good member since he still wants to travel around the world despite already being the champion of Galar and is friends with Champion Felix and she does well for her love of dragon-types. Despite being young, she excels very well as the new member and takes her role very seriously. Dragon types like she owns a Dragapult, Druddigon, Haxorus and two other dragons. Approved by Jagged Stone.

**Elite Four:**

Wang Cheng: A famous chef and a Water type Expert, is also Marinette's grandfather on her mom's side who she doesn't even know about until finding out over the battle between Champion Felix and Champion Jagged Stone. Often speaks in rhymes and is pretty soft spoken. Can mega evolve his Gyarados and has a Clawziter, Slowking and Wishiwashi. Ondine looks up to him cause water. Is later his successor ondine.

Armand D'Argencout: Steel Type Specialist. Based off the knight theme and is a pro sword fighter and very skilled in fencing, in fact has trained the current Champion Felix himself. Has Escavalier, Corviknight and Bisharp for his battle squad. He is very serious and battles with proper elegance like a knight even though he's more of a wannabe knight, has the ability to mega evolve his male Scizor and often battle the champion. 

Anarka:The Ghost Type Expert. Lives on a ship using Dhelmise as an anchor so her gym-trail thing is literally a abandoned pirate ship that she found and took care of for her ghosts. Sorry for whoever is seasick. Owns a Gengar that she can mega evolve but would rather not and owns both a Unovan [Cofagrigus](https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/cofagrigus) along with a Palossand if her Dhelmise feels lazy since he literally has to anchor their ship down. The final battle is on her ship where its is home to many ghost types. Her daughter will take over the gym someday while her son is a Gym leader of either Dark or Poison.

Amelie: Fire type user and works as a double agent to Team Kosmos and has a Delphox that she stole, later is replaced by Penny Rolling. Lost her son after losing her husband and only works with Gabriel in hopes of trying to at least see them again only to realize how wrong she was and willing gets herself arrested after witness Gabriel threatened children and doesn't agree with most of Team Kosmos. Formely used Salazzle, Chandelure, Volcarona,and Baile Style Oricorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head canon that Jagged constantly asks Mari and her friends how to say "I love you" or any romantic language in Kalosian to his future boyfriend/husband but often messes up and accidentally ends up using swear words and innuendo that he wants to make love with him and Felix is like "Honey..Babe..no.." and he blushing red child.


	6. Starters! They All Babs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the main gang and their friendly to not so friendly rival's starter pokemon.

**Marinette Dupain Cheng**-

Froakie

Name: Chiffon

Gender:Male

Serious

Alert to sounds

**Being Mari's first pokemon, starter and friend, he takes pride of this and has trouble sharing her, with more teammates that need her attention and often being jealous when others, regardless of being a person (usually a guy) or Pokemon that he doesn't like or trust at all, has her attention. This may stem from the fact that no one bother to choose him as their partner back when he was in the lab, with on the one lab caretakers believing that his 'attitude' makes him 'dangerous' and being rather "problematic" even though he was trying to defend himself. Regardless, Chiffon is learning to become more open to change and becomes like an older sibling to everyone else, especially the younger ones. Chiffon is protective of those he cares about, only threatening his enemies if they caused his friends much pain. Though often he may clash with others on his team (cough cough Dior) it's because he trying his best to get along with them for his trainer's sake despite having huge personality clashes, Chiffon being rather diligent and quiet but still pays attention to his surroundings. he oftens tends to be giving off a "mysterious" aura but can get rather easily flustered when being complimented (mostly by Mari or Syren) even those he tries his best to hide it. He tries to ensure that the blond meanie as he calls it doesn't get anywhere near Marinette and will defend Marinette's smile as his first wish is to always see his trainer be happy but that doesn't mean he wants to be happy too. He's best friends (and probably even more but he refuses to admit it) with Syren, Ondine's partner and is a shipper between Marinette and Ondine since she makes Mari happy and Ondine treat him well. All in all, Chiffon is a very caring, loyal and brave Pokemon who is protective of those he loves and will fight to ensure their safety. **

**Aurore Beaureal**-

Sobble

Name: Hydrangea

Gender: Female

Modest

Hates to Lose

**Hydrangea is the complete opposite of what a Sobble is supposed to be; instead of constantly crying her eyes out and being scared at every little thing, she braves it with much determination, being the first to jump into any situation to protect those she cared about. She left her lake home as a result of her mother's passing. Then she met Aurore who defended her from getting injured and they instantly connected despite Aurore's fear of pokemon. They are the protective duo of their entire group of friends, willing to step in when their friends are in trouble. Like her trainer,she can be rather vain, enjoying taking her time in the mirror to ensure she looks perfect but is surprisingly a fierce battler especially when one ruins her looks cause she takes hours to look amazing to kick other pokemon. When she does feel sad, it takes some words of encouragement to get her back on her feet. She acts like a smug older sister to the little ones and will be like "who hurt my babies!!" or "How dare you hurt my children prepare to die!!" if they're sad or injured. Despite this, she does cry tears of happiness over little things like when being complimented over her achievements of winning a simple battle, training or practicing her moves, being quite over dramatic about that. She is extremely proud of herself and rather loves to have the attention on her accomplishments, making her seem quite snobby but Hydrangea has a heart of gold beneath her scaly skin and attitude. (Just don't let Clovis know that she cares about him. He'll never let her live it down.)**

**Ondine Blue**-

Popplio

Name: Syren

Gender:Female

Jolly

Good Preservance

**Syren as what everyone likes to call her, is just like her trainer. Way too pure for this world. She sees the good in everything and everyone, stating that "strangers are just friends you haven't met yet!" Despite this,most of time this backfires as they don't deserve it, thus gets taken advantage of due to her kind and forgiving nature. Syren believes it's her personal responsibility to make everyone smile and be happy, to being joy into the world along with that she could make and meet new friends with everyone in her eyes. Despite this, she is endlessly cheerful and optimistic as she acts like the peppy, supportive older sister along with being the cheerleader to everyone. Determined to make her late mother proud, Syren takes everything in stride with a huge smile and tries to help others, wanting to friends cause everyone deserves to be happy an is always seen smiling. But don't her happy go lucky attitude fool you! Syren is at most a very compassionate and extremely hard worker in contests, trying her best in making Ondine proud of her ever since it was her dream to being on stage ever since she witnessed performing on TV and with her love of dancing and singing, she tries to be the very best in competitions along with her supportive cheering on her friends on as well. Syren dislikes fighting and is often the peacemaker, usually singing to calm anyone down then attempt to understand the problem to try and talk it out. She thinks everyday is a brand new as she puts it, "peachy" day and she's determine to make the most of it! She constantly has a smile on her face and with her huge amounts of endless joy and positivity that tends to put people off when they first met her but in reality, she's just happy to be there.**

Rowlet

Name: Juniper "June"

Gender: Female

Naive

Nods off a lot

Traveling Partners:

**Jean Duparc**-

Treecko 

Name: Clovis

Gender:Male

Relaxed

**Marc Anciel**-

Chespin

Name: Chesnut

Gender: Male

Loves to eat

**Kagami Tsurugi**-

Froakie (shiny)

Name: Katsu

Gender: Male

Serious

Slightly Cunning

Mean Rivals:

**Chloe Bourgeois-**

Snivy (technically her 4th pokemon)

Name: Sephora

Gender: Female

Somewhat vain 

(originally had a shiny male but it refused to evolve so she got rid of it)

**Adrien Agreste-**

Litten

Gender: Male

Neutral/ Slightly Friendly Rivals

**Alya Cesaire-**

Fennekin

Name: Rena

Gender: Female

**Nino Lahiffe-**

Squirtle

Name: Carapace 

Gender: Male


	7. Flora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Mari met her technically second catch since her egg is still a egg. But what exactly happen to Flora that made her quite scared of larger pokemon, especially those who are steel type?

** Flora**

Marinette in the show appears to take a liking to gardening since up on her balcony she had a ton of plants and flowers and Flabebe's pokedex entry, it said that it shall take care of a flower they have choose for the rest of their lives and Florges are said to protect and watch over gardens which is similar to Mari protecting others when as a superhero in Paris. Plus it's known as the Garden Pokemon. I also see Mari with many fairy type pokemon cause not only are they similar to Mari but they also are known to pack a punch. Not many types are very effective against them, especially those with most popularity like Fighting, Dark and Dragon and those that are like Fire, Poison and Steel, they're not really use that much and plus Fairy types can learn certain TM moves to defeat the type advantage. Those are like, the major three type disadvantages and most of them have like dual typing that aren't very effective against fairy. 

To Mari, they are not only quite cute looking and pink cause I headcanon her liking pink (And no, No, she's thinks every pokemon is amazing just the way they are! I guess you can say this is like her Ondine Moment but with Fairy types instead.)

They actually all know how to pack a punch. Some people don't really think that much of Fairy since most of them are tiny and pretty innocent looking but they're actually extremely powerful. Just look at Togepi. Plus most of Mari's fairy types were drawn to her than the other way around, due to Mari having a good heart, alongside her kind personalty and her wanting to give every Pokemon and person she meets a chance, hence the reason why she has two Dark types since most people are pretty wary of certain types. I mean, just look at Absol's pokedex entry, even Rotom states that you should thankful for it! And Mari is thankful that she has Jacquard and Chiffon since they constantly alert her when something bad is coming like Chloe.

(Except their are no heroes and this is probably going to take place in Alola. Probably. I'm not really positively sure yet.)

**Origin Story:**

With taking care of the new egg that just came her way due to her positive emotions, Marinette had to wait for it to hatch and everyone is guessing what it could be. The second contest is coming close so Mari and Ondine decided to practice. Down side is, she needed to have two pokemon and her egg can't really practice in it. While wondering on what to do and deciding she should just skip this one, a flock of Sensu Oricorio flew over them and dropped something.

Or rather,someone.

All Mari knew was that something hit her nose, didn't hurt that much but still surprised her before flying over and landing on her hairpiece. A tiny Flabebe to be precise. But no flower with it. Rotom Dex gave out information about this pokemon and how it's flower, a fairy flower to be precise that it takes care of throughout it's lifetime. Without it, she would be in trouble since she is slowly losing her energy. The gang decides to help find a new one for her, which isn't easy since it has to be the same as the original one. After going to the Pokemon Center and getting a tip from Nurse Joy on where to most likely find this particular type of flower, the gang sets off. 

After a long trip, they finally found one.... but ran into trouble along the way, namely Chloe and Team Kosmos. Chloe was much of a problem, they mostly ignored her much to her ire and they had to defeat Team Kosmos members so yay fun.... They finally got her Fairy Flower. But after that long adventure of bonding with these new pokemon and with this girl, who cared a lot for her pokemon and friends, along with the plants that the blond girl stepped on purpose that the dark haired girl, (Marinette was her name) was showing her since she then decided to land on her hair with a similar looking flower pin she took out of her bag. She used _Petal Blizzard_ against Chloe who left in a fury.

This girl, her heart was in the right place. She cared for the flowers just like her and she showed no ill-intentions towards her even in her weak positon, trying her best to help her with her dilemma, even fighting back against those mean people when they tried to harm them. The Flabebe couldn't stand that and helped out the best she could. 

Plus... she didn't really know where to go. She's can't really go back home, not after what happened. That Lucario was scary and she's wasn't strong enough to even defend herself or fight back. Marinette manage to defend her all this time, so maybe she's wants to stay. To not only become stronger but to also see what else is out there so one day, perhaps, she could go back to the meadows and try to fight back. Marinette then catches her with the other's permission and names her Flora, a Red Flower Flabebe when Flora made a motion that she wanted to stay with her. 

**Random Headcanons:**

  * Flora often stays on top Of Mari's head when the gang are taking turns on who gets to stay on top of Mari's head. she's more than willing to let others go on first than herself. She usually stays on top when she's asleep.

  * Flora's best friends with Ondine's Steenee even since they were pre-evolved. Meri was the first to try and talk to her and learned about Flora's past; how she was kicked out of her meadow home by a scar-face Lucario with his army of Fire and Steel types. No one had the time to fight back since they came in so many by surprise. She and her Nuzleaf friend got to see him up close as he walked and stared directly towards them with no readable emotion showing before trying to attack. This was what caused her to be separated from her friends and her flower getting trampled on in the ongoing chaos. Flora misses her a lot and is always excited when and Marinette gets to visit her.

  * Despite being tiny, Flora can sure fight back, using her flower or vines to whack opponents, she acts like one of the peacekeepers back home, when Mari realized that she wanted to stay home and to protect it from people like Team Kosmos. Turns out that Team Kosmos was the one who attacked the Lucario's former home in order to execute their plans, killing his Delphox partner when she refused to leave since she tried to help other Pokemon escape and tried to fight back. Flora's still pretty intimated by him due to his scars and type advantage but befriends him. 

  * He's just trying to protect his ill daughters who were poisoned by TK, Fennekin and Riolu who were threatened by TK and blackmailed into Mega Evolving plus taking over the meadow. His mistrust over humans and Pokemon working with them left him wary, bitter and full of hatred, having no problem beating up Flora who he recognized despite evolving since she's Marinette Florges. A human. Only when Marinette pushes him out of the way from an attack that could probably kill him and getting brutally beaten up by TK grunts pokemon yet still fighting back cause him to learn that not all humans are evil. Plus when TK kidnapped his children, Flora grabbed him with her vines when he almost fell off the ship did he slowly change his views over humans. 


	8. Velvet and Jacquard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet the shiny Togekiss and Jacquard the Absol, creatures that I think bring good luck.

**Velvet & Jacquard**

Velvet is a Togepi-Togetic-Togekiss and its Pokedex entry states that they bring happiness and good luck to those they feel have good hearts and they have a dislike of anyone with terrible intentions. Marinette is suppose to represent good luck with her abilities and she deserves to be happy. The shiny form is a bit more redder plus spots similar to a ladybug and it's evolved forms reminds me of an angel and doves where are said to be peace, protection and good luck/fortune and a lot of other items that represents Marinette's character. Plus Mari would be lucky just to get a shiny female togepi.

She would care a lot about her Pokemon and Velvet's the youngest, Mari being the first person she saw, imprinting her and believing she was her mom. Plus Mari stumbled onto her egg since even before she was born, Velvet senses the good inside her, a light that tries it's best to shine even with others attempts to be extinguished. So Mari babies her a lot since she tries to take care of her, carries her around in her arms, Chiffon's a jealous baby but feels guilty about it and the older ones teach her many lessons. Marinette feels very responsible for her and wants to make sure she's safe while Velvet wants to do whatever she can to help her mama feel happy and good about herself so she often clashes with Chloe's Ribombee Pollen due to this. 

Long story short. Velvet came to Marinette as an egg that fell on her head. Her parents no longer could raise due to poachers knowing that this was a shiny egg and were threatening them, the other pokemon and their other young.

So they ended up abandoning the egg which ended up having adventure of its own and followed Marinette due to sensing her good and pure heart. Velvet probably knows that her parents didn't want her despite thinking that they would come back for her. But they didn't. she is close friends with Ondine's Noibat who also hatched from a egg as a prize she won a couple of days later and they became close babies with her evolving first and now can fly together and 

When the time came for the egg to hatch out popped out a Togepi. A female Togepi. A shiny f_emale togepi to be precise._

* * *

Jacquard on the other hand, I actually think Absol represents good luck since they warn people of upcoming danger so they can be prepared like how Marinette attempts to warn others of people's misdeeds in the series only to get blamed for it even when she did nothing wrong. Yet when she appears as a superhero, she warns others of upcoming danger and they listen to her instead of her civilian form similar to Rotom stating that one should be thankful for Absol warning them.

Absol also has the yinyang colors which is said to be the balance between good and evil, which I see in Mari being, well, the most balanced person in the show over what's right or wrong. It's also feline-like and reminds me a bit of a black cat where black cats are actually good luck in certain cultures and Mari I feel like she would totally give those who are given a lot of hurtful misconceptions and gives them a chance.

Mega Absol has a form of the Grimm Reaper and an angel, I see in Marinette judging the pros and cons in herself, others and any situation plus I kinda see her as an angel with similar concepts and personality alongside the fact that Absol doesn't like fighting in the first place similar to Marinette where she would rather try and find other solutions and understand the situation than fighting right away and fist first. 

Absol also has the ability "Super Luck" which I found out when just randomly searching moves. It's similar to Ladybug's Lucky Charm ability so I thought it fitted perfectly with her cause ladybugs ate good luck and there was also a game called "Super Luck" that included Ladybug so I thought it both were totally meant to be together.

Absol is also generally a peaceful creature, fitting Mari a bit unless threatened where they can't leave or ignore it so of course they'll try and defend themselves despite their dislike of fighting.


	9. Rivals! Allies and Enemies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, you can't have a journey without rivals. Ranging from somewhat friendly to the meanest, such as how they became the worst enemies to the gang or someone respectable.

**Friendly Rivals or(Allies):**

**Wayhem-** Agreste fan even goes as far as dying his hair blond to look like him (is considered somewhat of a creep by the gang) Pronounces Kagami's name wrong every time they meet (much to her annoyance) and gets overly excited over the fact of meeting Adrien who he idolizes. Has a lot of party loving pokemon like dancing or sweet ones that he shares with his boyfreind. Is overall a alright person despite the crazy obsession with Adrien (Marinette does not have a crush on him due to him being Chloe's friend and he broke Aurore's heart", who isn't really the greatest and Wayhem is slowly starting to realize that when Adrien tells him to get rid of most of his pokemon team when they threatened to attack anyone who was hurting him. Travels with his boyfriend Justin (technically an OC) since their starters are in love with each other. Later gets married to him so yeah. Is gay.

**Kagami**\- A mysterious trainer who appears when Mari was practicing with her team for their next contest, wondering why she chooses to dance instead of battling with her Froakie as she has a shiny Froakie called Katsu that her mom gave her without asking her first, threatening both of them to behave after they "acted" out with Katsu attempting to protect Kagami from being physically abused by the mean lady and act proper to uphold their sword fighting legacy and her mom being the Johto Champion. Reason is because of the being related to the first wielder of Battle Bond. Respects her choice though when she knows that it makes them happy. Fights combat alongside her team, literally like allowing them to spar against her in order to feel closer to her teammates. Refuses to go home for fear of what her mom will do to her. Doesn't travel with them a lot, just gives advice and tries to expose corrupted business for their evil intentions like Team Kosmos, often battles them despite being a child cause she has seen this with her own eyes and refuses to stand by and do nothing. Slowly gets annoyed at Wayhem for pronouncing her name wrong every time they meet but secretly enjoys all of their company since she never went outside without begin accompanied and never had any real friends before due to her mother's strict and abusive rules. Takes on a persona called Ren due to the same lotus symbol on her jacket, wears a outfit similar to her shiny Greninja since she doesn't want to get caught and it's easier to fight TK. Is gay and has a crush on Marinette, knew about these and believes the reason her mother sent her to a fancy school in Kalos was to "straighten" her up and also hates adults since she lives in Kalos but ran away to Alola where she found Type:Null when visiting Agreste Paradise and stole it. Will straight up viciously _murder_ anyone with her words, gives Chloe a "reason on why you suck" speech and leaves her terrified of picking on Marinette and her friends, so only a few snide remarks but that's it. Lives in a secret Ninja Village near Maile City after finding her tired and cold and hurt with Silvally and her pokemon, finally feels safe.

**Mireille- **A girl from Sinnoh and Kalos. Just kinda there, polite but can come off as very shy and sensitive. Even Mari, Aurore, and Ondine don't know much about her since she's just there and Aurore has a bit of dislike of her since she won the competition against her even though it was rigged so she kinda is awkward about it and doesn't know how to talk to her. Won a Pokevision contest that was rigged in the first place so she would win instead of Aurore thanks to Chloe, resulting in Aurore wanting to be a trainer. Is often seen in Pokevision commercials. Not really much to know about her since she stays out of their way but is kind to them despite her quietness. Her starter is a Fennekin-Braxien,Castform and Lapras the she gets a Mega Lopunny, Pau Oricorio and Goodra later on. She takes the starter that is weak to Aurore's and it's female. Is rather awkward and participates in Contests as well. She later becomes rivals with her and her Altaria against her own Mega Lopunny despite the type disadvantage.

**Champion Felix: **

**Mild Rivals(Neutral):**

**Alya-** A inspiring journalist/reporter and a Fire Type Specialist/Trainer. Very competitive when fighting and often tends to ignore suggestions/tips, is prideful along with being cocky and brash but is learning to change. Her main partner is Fennekin/Braixen/Delphox named Rena who has a rivalry with Aurore's Inteleon Hydrangea ever since they were pre-evolved. Her and her pokemon always wants to fight Mari but is very pushy with Marinette saying no and giving reasons to why she refuses to, only stopping when Aurore and later Marinette snaps and puts her foot down, having to mega evolve their pokemon to get her to back off making her back off and respect the quiet girl. (Since Mari's Team beats the crap out of them all the time.) Tries to follow them around to get info after learning more about the Battle Bond ability from researching and from the school until Aurore and her Mega Altaria call her out in her stalking their friends. Most of her information though is rather...questionable. Especially when she began listening to Lila's stories and posting them online on her blog but so much backlash about not everything being true caused her to delete it, especially after Marinette got kidnapped thanks to her posting many videos about Mari and Chiffon's transformation online.Team Kosmos finding out in order to fuse them together, experimenting on them against their own will. She is extremely remorseful and guilty over her actions since she almost caused someone to die, results in her now trying her best to make it up to everyone she hurts and now understands that she can't mend all relationships and has to leave them behind. Dates Nino but had to break up due to Lila's toxic influence and cuts ties with Lila. Starting over though.

**Sabrina-** "Friend" to Chloe, said that they are bffs but its questionable since Chloe treats her very terribly. Starts to realize how toxic their relationship is when she gets her father who us a police officer fired during the Team Kosmos incident where her dad refused to capture Chloe's rivals pokemon when they began to attack her out of protecting their trainers. Even more so when she is manipulated into joining Team Kosmos unknowingly by stating she could be helping her father with one of the members pretending to be a kind cafe lady that she visits often. Gets brainwashed into wearing a robot suit, called "Vanisher" and later kidnapped when she finds out what's they're doing to her and tries to resist. Gives Chloe a vicious "reason you suck" speech when in her robot form about how terrible and a horrible person she is, that's she all alone thanks to her obsession with making others miserable, that money won't help her now. Has a Chikorita given to her by Chloe since it's the second most beautiful grass starter than all of those other "lameos" starters but a Mega male Alakazam. Leaves Alola in order to find a purpose in life after all she had done and writes a letter saying she feels extremely terrible over the things she had done even though it was not her fault and tries to get help for the emotional possibly physical abuse and torture Team Kosmos had putted her through.

**Nasty Rivals (Enemies):**

**Chloe-** The mayor's daughter of the president of Royal Avenue Fan Club ( therefore the entire Pokemon Community) along with owning the Halo Resort, a fancy hotel along with being a well-known judge who donates a ton of money to places so he's respected but rather corrupted. Bullied Marinette back then and even tried to get her when she switched classes but fails. Obessed with trying to get Mari but with things that are against her like chiffon and mari's friends leaves her frustrated and gives up mostly.Even tries to follow her on her journey but fails as well due to her friends and pokemon. Still tries to get her and hates her for her accomplishments, especially when she witnessing Marinette and Chiffon perfecting their Bond Phenomenon, becoming envious over that and furious when she learns that the only known pokemon capable of doing that is Greninja. Which she hates not only cause Mari has Chiffon who will defend Marinette from her ever since Mari had him, but also cause the entire Greninja line is "hideous","slimy" and just plain "ugly-looking" in her eyes. (Plus the last time she kidnaps Chiffon, he destroyed half of the hotel and escaped in less than ten minutes, next time with the help of his friends so she gave up) but along with trying to challenge Marinette to battling even though she knows Mari feels uncomfortable with that, often mocks her abilities as a trainer but is angry since Mari barely loses despite not battling very often even though her starter (Snivy/Sevine/Serperior called Sephora) has the type advantage over Marinette's Froakie/Frogadier/Greninja and even she does, she’s just glad that it’s over and takes care of her pokemon, ignoring Chloe’s attempted gloating much to her ire. Is forced to leave them alone after getting sued and her connections wouldn't help her at all. Later becomes obsess with trying to get control over Marinette/co and ends up having a breakdown when she finally realizes how alone she is after Sabrina in her robot suit tells her all of her flaws and is defeated by the couple Marinette and Ondine. Since thanks to Team Kosmos is now expose for her father's corruption so now reluctantly leaves them be and is sent to a school in Galar. Considered Mari to be her rival but later realizes her real Rival is Aurore, she protects her friends like Marinette and Ondine, has a similar personality to her but is more kinder, has a crush on Adrien for a while and challenges her every time to take place of Marinette. Has a understandable fear of Mari's pokemon, particularly Chiffon.

**Adrien-** Chloe's childhood best friend, in the same class as her and Aurore has a celebrity crush on, part of the reason she entered the challenge was to get close to him according to Jean but stopped liking him when he defended Chloe for her actions. He appears to be polite and kind but it is just a facade forced on him by his father. The real Adrien is childish and selfish, has a tendency to blame others when things don't go right for him even though it was his fault. He defends those who caused trouble such as Chloe when Chiffon threatened to attack for she was hurting Marinette, often telling Marinette to get rid of her Greninja and half of her team since they are 'dangerous' and cause "trouble". Adrien has no problem using threats and later force to get what he wants. Long story short, the entire gang got restraining orders against him and Chloe when he grabbed Mari without her permission, in front of witness since she refused to get rid of her teammates who just attacked Chloe after she told her to leave her alone. They had their pokemon use Psychic against him and when Marinette revealed how long she was getting picked on, both stopped bothering all of them. No one likes him except for Wayhem cause he's Chloe's friend and Aurore just had a celebrity crush on for a while. Marinette and everyone else.... definitely not so much. Feels self-entitled and tries to blame others only to have a crushing realization and later breakdown that his dad didn't care for him at all and when he found out he was the evil team leader even tried to help him just to have his approval and in a selfish attempt to get close until his dad had no problem "eliminating" the kids, meaning killing them which made hm realize how messed up it is and how he was becoming similar to his dad. Once his dad was finally defeated, he even tried to defend his dad's actions but was caught on camera and failed, realizing how much of a huge jerkass he was, that he was becoming similar to him and leaves with his aunt to Galar, writes letters to apologize to what he's done and leaves them all alone. Bad end AU where everyone having happy lives except for him who feels bitter towards them, think Lysandre and Lusamine, abuses his own children thanks to Nihilego's neurotics and goes insane, willing fuse with one to create Father beast since he wants a place where only he and his beautiful beasts can live happily.

**Lila- **That girl that they constantly forget their name but insists that they are enemies. They met her at the next contest location when it's revealed she won a prize to hang out with Adrien in the best seats of the house, clashs with Chloe due to this and has no problem bad mouthing her in her face but everyone felt quite wary of her for some reason, especially when she states to Marinette after hearing about her and Chiffon's ability that she knew the first wielder of Battle Bond by being related to them herself....when they just recently heard from Prof. Mendeliev and Kagami, who is _actually_ related to the wielder herself. They politely declined after telling her the truth (well Kagami brutally ripped it up) and went on their way but left Lila believing that they didn't believe her and thus being in her way. She is a skilled battler, with her Keystone for her Mega Mawile is in shaped of a Zoroark tail (Zoroark being her main partner and usually takes form of a shiny female from the Fennekin line) and wants to battle Aurore but more specially Marinette but is rather afraid of her due to her witnessing Mari-Greninja (Chiffon) brutally one-shot Chloe's Serperior when she tried to attack their friends. So she would rather say her pride and face than be humiliated, it's just not worth her time. Tries to consider herself to be a rival but fails cause half of the time they can’t even remember her name much to her anger and humiliation and she has more better things to do than challenge a girl with very powerful Pokemon who will defend her with their life. It’s not worth it at all. Secretly helps Team Kosmos leader for the power and money but later gets exposed and is currently in juvenile detention center after having a meltdown over being defeated and witnessed by everyone. Came from Fiore, a region near Sinnoh. Has been in the pokemon league in Johto, Sinnoh and Galar but was always in the Top 16 or 18 or even lower despite fighting well. Considers herself to be Marinette's rival even though Mari does not even know her well enough and would rather not fight. Tries to control and manipualte them all but due to not being in the same class as her and Aurore giving her the stink eye and their Pokemon, leaves them be for now.


	10. Syren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ondine met her starter and partner. Headcanons and what not too.

** Syren **

Ondine is quite more obvious as I wanted to give her a water starter. Since I don't know much about her cause she only appeared when it was plot relevant, i decided to flesh her out. She loves to swim and was part of the swim team back in school. Her home is near the sea so when she wants to she can go out and view the ocean. Her room also has the perfect view of the ocean. She's sporty and doesn't mind getting dirty but also like feminine items especially hair accessoirises like hair clips and headbands since her hair is still growing out so she can't wait to try out new ways to put it up. (Yes, she is a trans girl. I stan my ocean queen.)

Her moms are super accepting of her transitioning and Ondine is optimistic, chirpy and very accepting of others due to her mother's influences. She is a great older sister towards her younger sisters but does know when to put her foot down, unleashing a form that is known as "Ondine Unleashed" but since she scared everyone in that form she tries her best not to get angry, which is rare to say cause she's doesn't get mad that easily. She can play the ukulele since that’s kinda the only instrument she can play. She loves water types since she lives in a household that not only near the ocean but also one of her moms tends to go sailing and she would always bring her wife and daughters to let them see the ocean views, making Ondine love the water a lot and the pokemon living there. Plus her parents take care of water types when they’re injured for free since they’re wild so Ondine knows a lot about them. She could go on and on rambling They're great swimmers, they cool and cute looking, they're blue, one of her favorite colors cause it reminds her of water..the list goes on and on.

Before anyone goes on, yes Ondine is on the autistic spectrum. Cause everyone here is neurodivergent and they all support one another and each other. Pokemon is neurodivergent as well since the creator is autistic himself and we also need more representation cause ML ain't really the greatest with representation.

Anywho, it was obivous I was gotta give Ondine Popplio. Cause Popplio is amazing and deserves to be happy. The entire Popplio line just said trans rights and it's just a beautiful pokemon. Not only that beacause it's a good swimmer but the personality fits as well for her. Brionne states that it loves dancing and putting on shows for others, I giving this Ondine who loves to dance since her moms teach her and her sisters traditional Alolan seafolk dances but also cause Brionne's name and entry states that it will never show it's true feelings unless they are close to someone who they trust similar to how Ondine when she still smiles before slowly began crying when she thought she was alone. Primarina also fits with being a calm and soothing pokemon who loves to sing. So if Ondine feels nervous Syren could make her feel calm.

Ondine is capable of calming everyone down and trying to talk things out to understand better along with a love for singing and dancing in her free time. Plus this pokemon can calm her down or cheer her up. Plus bonus, it's hair. She would love to style Syren's hair and pracrtice on her, where syren is more than willing to be her practice buddy. Another reason is mermaids! Ondine hyper focuses or has she likes to call it, a super huge interest in mermaids and water types, from all the mermaid stories and tales she has heard about. She's tends to be hyper fixated on mermaids, water types and anything aquatic as they acted as a comfort to her when she was still struggling and figuring out who she was. She loved that they were all different and how pokemon tend to surround them to hear them sing or being protectors, hence the reason for the name she chose for herself and it looks like her villain form when she was swimming. Popplio just fitted this category perfectly. Originally Marinette was gonna have Popplio due to in terms of personality but Ondine fitted more in the appearance of a happy character, has mermaid like features and cries which she would love and will be very supportive of her dreams as she works hard to get in where she is now and sees the beauty in everything like Marinette. Also I ship Marinette and Ondine. Maridine? Ondette? Not sure yet.

Headcanons: 

  * **Syren was once a wild popplio who lived with her Primarina mom in Alolan waters. Despite that she had a pretty lonely childhood, her only friend being her mom as any attempts to make friends or helping them out resulted in everyone else thinking she was annoying or overbearing and tend to call her mean words. She kept smiling at this and apologizing for wasting their time but will always cry when she was alone or until her mother finds out, often crying in her mother's arms. Most stemmed from being ugly or weird looking.**

  * **Her mom comforted her and gave her a lot of advice, that she was very proud of her determination to try and help others even if they don't want it along her dedication of befriending everyone even if they don't deserve it. She asked Syren to promise her to not give up on her future dreams and to always to kind, strong, happy and to keep smiling even when times are tough for there will always be good coming by. Just keep being herself. Syren keeps remembering this promise in order to make her late mother proud. Her mother passed away when she was young and she remembers the incident..**

  * **It was the last time she even tried to make a friend; she brought underwater homemade leis that her mom taught her how to do and attempted to give it to a bunch of pokemon only be rejected. She was just about to go home to give the flowers to her mom when she was suddenly attacked from a gang of Skrelp and Dragalge, annoyed and angry if her coming near territory near a sunken ship that she sometimes explored but stopped, didn’t know that someone was living there and they angrily rejected her apologies and explanations, caused her of stealing their treasures. They destroyed her remaining leis before attacking her, resulting in a scar underneath her tail and ruffle if one looks closely.**

  * **Unable to escape far enough thanks to fear and her injury, she was about to give up....until her mother came in the nick of time and began trying her best to defend herself and her child despite the huge type disadvantage.She putted up a good fight bit was still very injured as she managed to pull her daughter away from them by using Icy Wind to buy her time and managed to get her in the water she could to avoid their attacks before attempting to lead them away. Syren waited in a far away distance behind a rock, not wanting to leave the only person in her life behind. **

  * ** Her mom did all she could to fight back despite being gravely weak by their attacks, especially poison and was seemingly driving them away... before one of them launched a Electric attack on her, electrocuting her. Syren just watched in distraught and horror, tears dripping when she saw her mom dropping to the ground under the sea lifeless due to not only succumbing from her injuries but that Electric Attack was just too much for her to handle. She might have survived but Syren was fearing that she was gone.**

  * **She couldn't stop crying her eyes out at all and was sobbing but was forced to leave when they turned their attention to her, resulting in her fleeing and her swimming away crying as far as she could before passing out thanks to her still bleeding wound and the rough currents. Syren was then washed ashore where Prof. Camilla found her, unconscious and was quickly taken to a Pokemon Center where she made a quick recovery but was still reeling from the shock of her mother's sudden death, being very withdrawn and was very wary and scared of trusting humans thanks to few encounters led to them bullying her like everyone else.**

  * **Still she didn't want to show any weakness and made her promise to her mom so she putted her best smile when Nurse Joy took her back to Madame Mendeliev since she didn't want to worry anyone. Mendeliev decided to take her back to the lab and raise her to become a starter. ****It didn't go too well since other pokemon would bully her a lot along with trainers coming in making fun of her especially Chloe's soon to be partner Snivy and she was all alone playing in one of the isolated ponds. Still she remained optimistic and always happy and friendly to everyone else, but cried in secret. And with her dreams of performing in front of an audience and being a Performer where she practiced at night, something that made her happy.**

  * **Ondine meet her when she noticed this adorable little creature poking its head behind something and called her cute. Syren was surprised to say cause no one ever thought she was cute. Before she noticed the girl blowing bubbles and decided to do that as well, watching as the girls eyes grew wide with excitement. ****"You like playing with bubbles!? So do I! I always thought mermaids played with them. Speaking of mermaids, you look exactly like one!" Then they both began blowing out bubbles together and for once, Syren felt genuinely happy. She slowly realizes that this girl was gonna her first friend. And she was, getting adopted by her, Ondine stating that they'll get along well and be best friends, naming her Syren inspired by mermaids.**

  * **Turns out the day before Madame Camilla told her that someone was coming to check on her but even though she was excited about it, she was secretly afraid that they would reject her like everyone else and that the Madame Mendeliev was very concerned over Syren not playing with the other pokemon and not interacting. So she asked Ondine's mothers to come and check this pokemon out since they take care of Water types if they are injured like catch and release and also free for both wild and Trainers.**

  * **Syren dreams of becoming a Pokemon Performer after seeing pokemon and people working together on TV. them just dancing, cooking, and just having fun and she just wanted people to focus on her and make them all happy. Ondine noticed her watching tv but showing more interest when it was showing Kalos Performances and tells her if she wants to perform with her since she's training and going to be a Pokemon Coordinator, even taking her to see a live performance. She was so excited and happy that day that she hadn't clapped her hands so hard ever since she saw her first tv performance. Now she gives everything she has and acts like the cheerleader for Marinette's team as well.**

  * **She is extremely supportive of her teammates and her other friends like Marinette's teammates such as the scar face Hawlucha ( scars on his beak and eyes) who has a passion and talent for dancing and is very sweet once you get to know him, the Steenee who loves exploring and collecting trinkets of their adventures together, the little baby Togepi that she will protect with her life and that super amazing and kinda adorable Froakie that reminds her of one she met while she was happily living with Ondine and her family, giving him a lily pad umbrella and cheering him up. Wait....**

  * **She is not really great at battling since she would always lose to those who have a type disadvantage against her but that's alright since she doesn't like battling and prefers performing, often apologizing for hurting her opponents. Ondine understands this and is supportive of her dreams.**

  * **Do. Not. Ever. Make. Her. Cry. Its extremely hard to see someone like her cry and as a result, everyone is protective of her. Sephora made her cry by insulting her and her late mom, calling her mean words over how ugly Syren was. Resulted in Sephora getting brutally beaten up in a battle by Aurore's understandably ticked off Hydrangea **

  * **She acts like the mom/ older sister friend as she evolves but is optimistic about life despite what happened, determined to make her late mom proud and to follow her dreams.**


	11. Personality Quirks, Neurodivergent Representation And Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette- mild autism and anxiety  
Aurore- mild ocd  
Jean- adhd   
Zoe- dyslexia  
Ondine- mild autism  
Marc- anxiety  
I dont want to be rude but these are just quirks that made the characters different and stand out but that's what them all amazing and beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont want to be rude to anyone because I'm not entirely positive if I'm "different" myself since I tend to these things as well so please tell me so I don't hurt anyone's feelings and fix my mistakes.  
Plus Jean is my pink loving boy who loves wearing things like dresses,skirts and makeup except he's more of a fashion trash menace and wants to be a dragon.

**Marinette-**

  * Stims with her hair (touching, brushing, twirling), one of the reasons she lets it grow and loose is to not only remind her cousin but to comfort herself from being nervous or scared and doing this calms her down
  * Cannot really look at people in their eyes, will look anywhere else cause it makes her feel uncomfortable
  * Tends to avoid social situations cause she's awkward with people and avoid being picked on
  * Is really quiet and shy but if one talks about her favorite hobbies like pokemon and fashion design, she will go on and on them
  * Stims like moving parts of her body around like shaking her hand or foot to touching herself like she pulls on her skirt when she's bored
  * Likes to hide underneath her hair and hat when talking to strangers, often pulling or tugging at it when she's nervous and starts over thinking things
  * Needs to get something finished or else she will be anxious over it and panic about it to the point of losing sleep just to finish, it stresses her out easily
  * Loves pokemon and designing, tends to calm herself down by touching her pokemon, especially loves Chiffon's scarf, his voice sounds adorable and his skin feels so smooth to the touch
  * Has trouble saying no and standing up to herself until she meets Aurore
  * Her pokemon make her happy and if anyone tries to tell her that she's wrong, she and everyone goes defensive and will give them a long speech to why they make her happy
  * Very terrible at lying, hates liars
  * Has a very quiet voice and stammers a lot when nervous or shy (thanks to Chloe) but is gaining confidence
  * RAPTOR HANDS

**Ondine-**

  * Like Marinette, loves pokemon, especially water types. Knows all of their strengths and weaknesses and knows how to work around it
  * Mermaids. Just Mermaids as well.
  * Once she talks about something she loves it takes awhile until she finished cause she's so into it
  * Tends to talk a mile a minute and most of the time people can't understand her, mostly when she's excited
  * Does her "jazz hands" when she's happy, has an idea, is excited 
  * Tends to dance and move about to get rid of stage jitters
  * Is super cheerful and tends to put people off
  * Sometimes is loud and shouts out but it's not on purpose
  * Takes everything in with a smile but her eyes and mind are often somewhere else
  * Speaks in a rather smiling monotone voice, can come off as slightly weird or creepy not because she's trying to be rude but she's doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings 
  * Her voice tends to switch in volume without her meaning to 
  * RAPTORS HANDS, especially when happy or thinking, she flaps them around when excited

**Aurore-**

  * Can be rude and come off as rude without meaning to (unless you deserve it)
  * Hates anything gross or dirty. Most stems from her sisters pranks but also from sensory issues
  * Reason she dislikes certain pokemon like big types or any slimy, they weird her out
  * Results in her wearing coats, aprons, gloves, goggles to avoid touching anything as much as possible 
  * Like to carry her parasol around wherever she goes to avoid looking at the sun or have rain fall on her
  * Loves to follow a routine and hates change
  * Usually gets stressed out easily over everything, mostly her grades 
  * Twirls her hair a lot when she's bored as much as she wants to move around but that would be rude 
  * Often diverts her eyes and attention to something she likes 
  * Loves shopping(but of course all natural and hand me downs that her dad fixes up for her, vintage fabrics) but also adores studying and learning 
  * Tends to put a ton of pressure and expectations on hers in order to prove to others and herself
  * Is the perfectionist and wants it right the first time, gets full of emotions when not
  * Takes forever to get herself ready cause she wants to look just right in her mind
  * Tends to change her interests every easily (ex. Celebrity crush on Adrien) as a way to cope with things not going her way

**Jean-**

  * very talkative, can really be quiet for a couple of minutes, can't help himself
  * hates not being able to move, the longest he stayed put was ten minutes
  * gives everyone he cares about surprise hugs and shouts their name before tackling them
  * is very oblivious to certain items like Marc's interest in him, thinking their confessions were that they like him as a friend
  * doesn't understand and get social cues (thinks there was a actually clock when someone said look out)
  * loves to dance like wiggling his arms when he's happy, 'jazz hands'
  * has no filter at all, says embarrassing stuff all the time but means well. Also loudly cheering or his friends and supporting them.
  * literally cannot survive without his magic tricks for a day
  * vocal/musical stimming, likes to sing his plans out or to pokemon he about to catch
  * is very loud and has trouble controlling, has trouble with a indoor voice
  * Has eye strains 
  * Easily excitable/over dramatic over everything and its very adorable 
  * Has 50 sweaters and counting, each sweater for an occasion, goes off to "Sweater Town" when he feels down (he took knitting and sculpting classes)
  * 90% of the time wears crocs and sandals with socks cause sneakers are "suffocating to his feet" and that crocs are the "footwear/shoe version of jackets cause you can put pins on it!".Plus they're comfy and easy to wear.
  * Only goes on a Pokemon Journey to be with his friends, make memories, and just have fun
  * Wants to be a dragon but magician is his second choice
  * Likes the color pink, which he bends with Mari over their love of pink and enjoys wearing dresses and states that clothes can be for anyone if people stopped being such jerks about it
  * Prefers to wear "girlish" clothing like makeup and anything frilly, think James or Wallace from the anime and hates wearing suits, instead prefers dress shorts underneath his mini dress and flats cause long dresses and high heels are hard to walk in
  * Like Ondine, flaps his hands and does Raptor Hands or what he likes to call his "dragon" hands

**Marc-**

  * Hides in their hoodie when they're nervous, takes up with Jean and offers to go with him to "Sweater Town" instead it's "Hoodie Ville"
  * Is often very skittish and nervous, often mumbles their words
  * When talking about their favorite hobbies like their stories will go on and on without meaning to
  * Has trouble speaking up for themselves
  * Like Mari has anxiety but is working on it
  * Like Jean wears more girly clothing but unlike Jean who people actually tend to notice due to his loud but happy confident persona, marc is often forgotten and they're alright with it but mellows out Jean


	12. Gang's Family, Found Family, Secrets and Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own personal headcanons about the gang's family and what race would they be in real life besides the canon. Plus their deep desires and secrets.
> 
> I'M LETTING JAGGED AND FELIX ADOPT MARI CAUSE SHES THEIR DAUGHTER NOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry her parents are trying to be better parents. They're decent and kind people but bad parents. Think Lusamine from the anime but they're getting better. It's a start by having Mari switch classes and they're trying but Mari also get two adoptive dads/uncles is canon.
> 
> Also Mendeliev is the over protective and strict, won' hestaiate to put her foot down but secretly caring mom who adopts any child that needs help an won't hesitate to tear people down even if she just meet them like Jagged, Camilla, Penny, and Felix. They're the parent squad who will destroy anyone who hurts their kids. Much better than Bustier.

  * Ondine's moms are fisher people, part of the water people who travel around searching for items to sell before settling down in Alola to raise a family. She has younger twin sisters, Serena and Marina (sea folk puns) are ten years old, where Serena has a Gorebyss while Marina has a Huntail. Right now, her dream is that she wants to be the best Water-Type Trainer there is! Heck, nearly all of her team are water types, ranging from her starter to her Milotic, and etc. She would be Irish Polynesian in real life, which people may be shocked to hear since she looks " too pale" but she's tan skinned and it wasn't because she stayed out in the sun for too long and she's a somewhere between a tomboy and girly girl and offers asks Mari to help her fit into certain clothes since most clothes she wants don't usually come in her size. (she's a trans girl as I mentioned before) Mari is more than willing to help and has a crush on her cause her abs and she' so happy and joyful and she wants to protect that laugh and smile. Ondine is autistic and everyone knows that cause everyone here is neurodivergent

  * Aurore has three older sisters called Dawn, Iris, and Roxy that tend to tease her a lot for being a teacher's pet, Miss Straight A student and pull pranks on her. Maybe that's why shes immune to Jean's craziness when they sometimes travel together. One is currently at college, the other two are pursing their carer and traveling the world cause their parents wanted them to be educated or go on their journeys but they choose the latter send money, letters to help their parents since Aurore's family use to be poor if it wasn't for Aurore and her entire family taking odd jobs to support themselves, hence the reason why she wants to be perfect so her parents should worry more about her little sister Zorya who will travel with her and her friends and is into earning money, like she pays the bills in order to help her parents, later being the only breadwinner in her family since her mom was sick and is currently recovering so her dad stays home to care of her little sister, who's too young to work.

  * That's the main reason she wants to be in the challenge, to earn money and why she keeps a lot of Amulet Coins and does strategies despite people thinking she' a gold digger. Aurore gets angry at Adrien and Chloe since they got everything on a silver platter yet still complain and act like the world revolves around them. She gives a lot of reasons you suck speech at them and doesn't care about their crap. She secretly wants to be a fashion model not due to Adrien but the fact that she lives in the spotlight but focuses on her family first. Secretly watches horror movies in order to criticize what they done wrong (like how blood is suppose to look and acted when stabbed at the precise angle and vein and arteries)and she does notes about this. Is a complete S.T.E.M history menace and a total pro at martial arts, self defense classes like boxing and sports, easily defeating Adrien since he quit and he only been doing it as a teenager while she was doing it all of her life on videos or free tutorials or free classes since her parents managed to save enough money to teach her and her sisters summer camp and classes. she uses it for her own advantage as a mean to force him to shut up and leave them alone, cause she's more than willing to punch him and Adrien never met someone who was more than willing to beat him up and he can't use his threats cause she been collecting evidence. 

  * Her sisters tend to put on shows a lot in order to earn money when they're not at college but despite their helpfulness usually tend to put her down since she's the middle child so she's determine to show her sisters.They're part of the reason on why Aurore isn't really into certain Pokemon like Bug-Types and Poison types but it got worse to the point where she has a huge fear of Marinette's Froakie, and Jean's Treecko so she's squeamish about certain types thanks to them She is the smartest and is into math and science. Because of this, she dreams of becoming Champion after losing to Mireille in a Poke Vision contest but does more for the money than the fame cause then she could help her family. Zorya reminds Mari of Manon since she no longer babysits her since her parents cut off ties with her mom since she was a toxic influence on them but is not as.... childish like Manon. (she was secretly a bit bratty and whiny to mari who feels guilty thinking about that cause she's still a kid but she didn't get paid to look after her. Aurore mentions this.)

  * Aurore use to wear glasses when she was younger but switched to contact lenses since her glasses always broke and living with four sisters. Only having an interest in Adrien for a while until she realized how much of a jerk he was and it was a celebrity crush, now she is still figuring it out like Jean but is not straight but is looking for someone who has similar interests and is around the same age ("I'm looking at you Mr.Agreste) but is more interested in girls but later on identifying as a lesbian later on in life. Ondine is obsessed with scrunchies and headbands and she has a ton of them but is waiting for her hair to get longer since it's a messed up mid shoulder bob but she likes wearing her seashell headbands. Also likes wearing black cause she's a pastel goth mermaid menace. Aurore tells people she isn't perfect at everything since she sucks at cooking, certain sports and sewing, her dad taking up those roles when her mom was sleeping and too sick. Mari helping with sewing though.

  * Aurore is more than willing to threaten older rich folks if they bring harm to her friends and drop everything fro them that' she does like when Chloe tried harassing Mari at her first Contest and more than willing to punch Adrien. For instance when Mr. Agreste gave Mari his phone number, cue Aurore being the protective mom friend and being confused and low key disgusted at him. She stated to Mari "An older man just gave you his phone number and you aren't at all worried." Mari kinda startled but she had to leave for a contest. Cue Aurore somehow getting her hands on Mr.Agreste phone number and threatening him if he does anything to her friend, she will come and get him. cause she's seen the looks he gives her, escapee after finding out about Mari-Greninja and how he tries to touch her. She seen how Chiffon acts around him and Mari mentions feeling a bit weird out by his behavior around her, not freaked out just very confused and concerned. So when she calls him, he's confused and responds with "Who is this?" and how did she managed to get his number since his assistant always takes his calls for him and she responds with "I don't care how wealthy or famous you are! I may have been interested in your fashion but that's not an excuse to you to take advantage of my dear friend! **She's too young for you!** Let me repeat myself! **She's** **too young for you!**"

  * In real life, Aurore's family are of Pagan origins and therefore celebrate Yuletide and don't celebrate Christmas or Thanksgiving. Aurore often got in trouble at school for speaking out her mind about the history of many textbooks. She also once punched a guy in the face and gave him a black eye cause he picked on some younger kids while gave another a bloody nose with her bookbag which carried all her textbooks. In the pokemon universe, she'll do those as well since religion doesn't really exist and some holidays allude to these well known real life holidays.

  * Miss Mendeliev being that strict teacher mom and secretly cares about her students and help them out with their problems like when she found out that Marinette’s parents were uninvolved and unaware of what’s been happening in her life, don’t ask questions or comfort her since she always seems to be clinging to her evn though they're trying after the incident, she snaps and gives them a huge talk about how to be good parents and be there for their child and be more supportive and just shuts them down really quickly. Her parents realize that they need to change more when they find out what’s Mari’s been going through and Mendeleev threatens them that she’ll let Mari and her friends stay with her if they don’t get involved in their daughter’s life. For instance, not letting Chloe inside the bakery and she doesn’t care if they give them a huge paycheck, they should at least make sure that girl doesn’t do any invasion of privacy or harassing their daughter! So Chloe and a couple of people are technically still allowed as long as they don’t do anything harmful but they’all be asked to leave cause they have the right to refuse anyone! Mari’s parents realize they need to actually step up and try their best like Sabine finaally cutting ties with Nadia after seeing how stressed out Mari is and Mendeliev sails of course and guilt trips them even more along with her and Chomps keeping an eye on them and tells Mari that she could come to her if she needs any help and that she’ll be there for her but don’t tell anyone and that the huge weight has been lifted off the girl’s back and she’s so happy.

  * Also with Aurore having family issues with her older sisters constantly teasing her and pulling jokes and pranks on her since they find her reactions funny and hilarious so she tells Aurore how proud she us either work and that she can keep following her dreams if defeating Champion Felix but it’s alright to try again and ask for help. Doesn’t help that she also becomes the Principal of the school when Damocles gets fired after being investigated and Mendeliev rules with a iron fist but still everyone well. Thus is after they find out when they return to the school to tell her about their findings, well Aurore. At least many students called her mom one or many times. She does really care about her Garchomp who she raised as her starter Gible and she lives him like her own child and she's very proud of him.

  * Also mom teacher protects Marc and Ondine from transphobic people and threatens to beat people up and she doesn’t care if she gets fired, kids get a good adult figure in their life to look up too! She just helps them along. Speaking of which, Ondine is a trans girl and is a bi romantic asexual, like her socks say bi rights while her favorite stripped hoodie says trans rights. Is an ocean lover, loves shades of purple, green, and of course blue. Is a huge menace at swimming having medals about that, captain of the swim team and really strong, able to carry anyone if they ask and can deliver huge hugs. Has freckles all over her and mentions them as being beautiful has constellions, having a map of them on her is amazing. Has a secret love for astrology due to the ocean following the moon and knows all the planets names.

  * Jean has many younger siblings, cousins and relatives lives with his dads while Marc is a only child and their mom is very supportive of them with their identity, playing off the Mom character from Pokemon and (yes I gave them all families since we know nothing about them so I'm giving them original character families). Jean's determine to be a magician or a stand-up comedian in order to bring happiness and joy to people and make others laugh. Marc wants to be a writer and writes down all of their adventures and what's going on. Someday they'll turn this into a comic so people can read their adventures. He is also obsessed with skeletons and has a ton of skeleton clothing designs and bonds with Ondine over macabre items. Has ADHD and minor short term memory loss, being forgetful about what one just tells him something so he's a bit insecure about that but he doesn't let that stop him form trying to have a good day, hence the reason why he gets along well with Ondine. Marc has solid B's in all of their classes and Jean tends to tease Mari's handwriting since he can't read it due to it being mush together and looks gibberish to him.

  * Ali has both his mom and dad who are the king and queen of the Azoth Kingdom, an island located between Kalos and Alola, the gang find out during where this pokemon called Mewtwo went to go after Magearna, who belonged to the kingdom as a gift from the first alchemist/scientist after she was forcefully taken away from their home and ended up forcefully dragging a reculant (because she was in the air and was put in danger along with being away from her pokemon and friends) Marinette since they got chained up together. His parents, particularly his father were reculant to send him on a journey but with encouragement from his assistant and the royal guard and tutor, they thought it might be good for hi since he's still a child (on the royal guard's case, who's an dreadlock lady and has a shiny mega gardevoir as a partner) and to help him explore the world. After saving them from their obviously evil scientist and Magearna along with Mewtwo mega evolving into both forms and sacrificing his life though revived by love, they have come to see how much he has grown and stopped putting pressure on him along with apologizing for not always being there for him and controlling his life without his permission since he knew his duties were important and didn't want to disappoint them.

  * Ali also had an incident where he almost got abducted by a Nihilego at a young age during an visit to Agreste Paradise where a portal opened up during a tour but doesn't want to show it. He like Aurore who is squeamish around certain types thanks to her older siblings pulling pranks involving bug and poison types, he was terrified of most if not all pokemon. His parents of course helped him out while they could but mostly left it to their assistants and their therapist and calling the best doctors to help him but he's still kinda iffy but getting better over time thanks to the help of his new friends. he tried his best to act like a prince, even taking etiquette classes as scheduled by his parents. Mendeliev adopts him as well. she basically adopts all of her students being the strict and over protective but secretly caring mom. Much better than Bustier. In fact many of her students called Mendeliev "Mom".

  * Zoe being born with heterochromia, having her left eye blue while her right hazel/brown and being picked on when she just want to enjoy the world and learn all about pokemon, considering them her first friends since no one wants to be friends with the freak. Even then out of all of her sisters, she the closest to Aurore since all of the older sisters didn't want to "babysit" her when they were busy and Aurore didn't mind at all since they both have someone to talk to. But she's still feels sad that she's the only little one of the group and the "baby" as Chloe calls her and she can does many teenager thing. Course, the pokemon confront her since they too are smol and most like Mari's Hawlucha can't evolve and he's smaller than his Decidueye girlfriend! Who that belongs to Ondine. She gets along well with Jean and Ondine cause siblings, Marinette due to understanding on being bullied and likes fashion, Marc liking writing stories and Zoe helps draws them and Marc is super appreciative over it, happy to have a helper.

  * Like Jean, she and later everyone else, mainly Marc and Mari now looks up to Felix after finding out his secret that he is colorblind (red-green colorblindness) which isn't talked about much but Felix states he doesn't want to change since that mean't agreeing to other people's social standards. It's manageable as he adapted and found ways to everyday life, it's not the end of the world and wants like kids that are like him to at least have someone to relate to or maybe even look up to. Jean looks up to him cause he's on the spectrum while Jean himself has ADHD and he knows they are both very different but he relates heavily to him along with kinda having a crush on him and Felix himself mentions many times he finds many people lovely and endearing regardless of their gender while Marc's mother is diabetic and Marc feels like his mother would definitely like him. Mari liked his fashion sense and the fact that he stepped up to defend er form Chloe when she accused her of stealing her (Marinette) hat design for his next movie during the hat making contest where the winner's hat will get to be wore by Felix himself during his next movie screening and be invited to it.

  * Marinette having a huge fear of the dark and Aurore having minor claustrophobia but a severe fear of Poison and Bug types, Marinette due to Chloe shoving and pulling her into unused rooms like classrooms an bathrooms stalls and locking her up but went too far by pushing her into a janitor's closet, where the light and doorknob was broken when Mari tried to escape. She didn't have her phone cause she left in her room charging and was stuck there for **an hour.** By the time someone, the janitor found her, she was shaking and trembling and ends up freaking out whenever they have to go into somewhere like a cave. She was traumatized to the point of throwing up and feeling nauseous at the mere thought of being stuck in closets. Aurore on the other hand, her sisters prank her by putting a Spinarak in the closet with her and now she feels sick to her stomach but tries her best not to be afraid and constantly hides her fear cause Zoe looks up to her.


	13. Training, Battling and Performing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the characters will train when they have to battle or perform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less my headcanons on how they would fight

**Marinette: Coordinator fits her designer aspect but is also inspired by watching her friends battle and as long as Chloe is nowhere near them, she more than willing to participate and practice battle. Wants to get stronger so she doesn't have to rely on others or like Chloe said, the "weak link" despite her anxiety issues and doesn't want to feel "worthless" even though everyone reassures her that she is amazing.**

  * Marinette...she respects does practice battles but she's more of a contestant and prefers performing since battling unfortunately felt her wary but she's getting better. She doesn't really have the greatest battling memories since she saw her parents pokemon protect her when she was little and it made her sad when they got hurt, also the incident that made her forget about Gardevoir passing away to protect her when she was really young and she eventually forgot about it due to it being traumatic. She respects whoever's is interested and will battle alongside her friends but isn't totally into it
  * Plus Chloe is now out to get her and is constantly challenging her to a fight everytime they meet which is rare. But here's the deal, she tries to fight Mari even when her pokemon are not capable of fighting and Marinette said no only to be call a loser and coward and other rude things and Mari defends herself but it results in her friends and Pokemon stepping up to defend her and this makes her want to cry over them putting their lives for her. So now she wants to try and get stronger but also try her best to avoid any accidents or bumping in Chloe when she wants to have a good time

**Aurore: The Strategist of the Group, analyzing all her opponents and leaving them in the dust and still rocking/ looking good in it. like everyone else wants to get stronger to protect her friends and little sister and to challenge the Champion Felix. Likes getting dirty which is ironic to others, usually resulting in them saying something rude or mocking to her or insulting her friends. Cue Aurore being more than willing to demolish them in battle being fashionable but fierce. Teaches Marinette how to act smug when battling.**

  * Aurore is interested in the concepts of battling and is great at it, consistently seen making strategies for her next gym battles on how to ensure her pokemon would gain significant experience and not be harmed at the same time to receiving more money but it's not because she's a gold digger. She is more than willing to step up for her and also wants to battling alongside her pokemon like her freidns. Se is more than willing to give out advice for her freinds like she did with Mari and Ondine on how to improve on their Water base moves and as much as they appericate it but they didn't really understand half of the things that came out of her mouth and the fact that she was researching at old engineering textbooks made it confusing but they're preacticng wiht it

**Chloe: Only doing the gym battle for Adrien and is mostly Mari's rival in ** **coordinating while Aurore's rival in battling which she isn't the greatest at but still had some wins and loves to mock and gloat and insult others, particularly Marinette and Aurore on some occasions. It's gotten so bad of her trying to get in the way and butt heads that they had to put restraining orders against her and no reporting to her father can help her.**

  * If only Chloe understands that. It might be because even though Chloe won every competition she was with Marinette, she never really have the family and friend support when she sees Marinette's family and friends give Mari even though she lost. And that just makes Chloe feel hatred and jealous towards her. Also because Mari was already shy and quiet and saw her as a punching bag. Also her team manages to destroy Chloe's team despite not battling much but she still practices and practice battling with her friends and Chloe having more type advantages like her starter against Marinette's. Probably due to Chloe's brutal tactics failing like a lot and it makes her angry cause it feels like Marinette's mocking her. Also the battle bond where Chiffon is her bodyguard and has this angry aura that said try to hurt her and he will bite back in return. She gets nervous and thankfully, she stops trying to attack Marinette but still tries to beak her self-esteem only to get brutally defeated.


	14. Introducing...Champion Felix!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more of the champion cause yeah. plus he probably needs his own page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wrote it on another chapter but the reason Felix here is colorblind and diabetes was due to me having close family relatives who also have these but still go on with their everyday lives and like Felix, figured out ways to make it manageable. It's no big deal to us.

**Champion Felix: Given Nickname "The Ice King" due to his rather cold instant and aloof personality or "The Prince of Screens" due to his movie career**

**Mega evolve his Gallade, sees Fu as his teacher but more reculant and butts heads with him but has grudging respect (hates people in power, especially those who misuse or abuse it. He only threatened the principal and the mayor for they were letting others harm innocent people and pokemon) since he was the former champion and taught the about Mega Evolution and Z Rings. Is extremely easy to bit but is only seen using his Gallade as his main partner.**

**Is "friends" with Psychic Expert Gym Leader Melody and Electric Expert Mercury even if he doesn't agree with them most of the time.**

  * **Like Fu, Marianne though not as much and Gabriel but bad, he also takes interest in Mari and her friends but for different reasons.**
  * **One they are just children, he has seen Mr. Agreste harass them and danger keeping finding them and they have to take care of their teenage lives with getting picked on and he secretly doesn't want any of them to be hurt and two, it's cause he's the champion he should be worrying about this Mercury!**

**Before champ days was a well known movie star for his fencing abilities cause he was a fencer. Fencing and reads, learns about the region's history in his spare time. **

  * **He is colorblind and he often wears contact lenses, diabetic and like the most characters in the series like the main cast that I head canon and decided to add more to, he is also on the spectrum, hence one of the reasons why he gets along with them so well is that they enjoy many interests. Though most people know about it but not all and people worship him until they some find out about this but a lot of people look up to him and support him.**

**He is on the spectrum:**

  * **Secretly stammers when he's nervous, especially around newcomers, basically has trouble talking**
  * **Wears sunglasses, gloves, scarves,coats, hats since the sun gets in his eyes and bothers him (Plus the famous champion/ movie star status, he's not really a social type once you get to know him)**
  * **Has trouble understanding social cues, hence his "Ice King" exterior**
  * **He sensory issues with the clothes he wears and made most of his outfits himself**
  * **Has a sense of strong justice and a dislike of certain foods**

**His manager is Sebastian, who brown-haired and blue eyed and helps him feel as comfortable as possible, also has help him recite his speechs and what to say, tells him his schedule and protects him from any of those "people"**

**I also headcanon him to be a secret disaster bisexual and dates Jagged. (My crackship) <strike>He's into go lucky and slightly nutty and why is he like this-</strike>** **Head canon of them dating down below. He may not seems like it but his fanbase is so supportive and sure there are a few people who dislike him for not being "perfect" are shut down immediately and he feels so glad at being accepted.**

**Enjoys wearing more "feminine" looking items/outfits/hobbies like making his own clothes from scratch or repairing them to cooking. Always carrys a fancy yet modest and professional bag that carries goodies and potions for his pokemon and others including his diabetes monitor to check his vital systems that doesn't make him prick his finger and his contant lenses. but usually Gallade can sense if something's wrong and will alert Felix which he is very thankful for.**

**Mostly inspired by Diantha. Main Partner is Mega Gallade represent his protect knight form to everyone in the region by trying his best to protect his people so he has most knight like pokemon inspired by his fencing teacher Mr D'Argencout and mentor Master Fu. Kommo-o to represent the evil that the brave knights have to battle against and won't be easy to defeat which is where the irony is since Kommo-o pokedex entry states that the reason it fights string opponents is to defeat the darkness. his fossil pokemon Tryantrum is king like and us suppose to represent Mr.Agreste, while is Aurorus is elegant looking like a queen and fragile, fits his "Ice King" status. Alolan Persian is the evil villainous king while Gourgeist is the wicked witch.**

**He has a extremely very close relationship to his Gallade since he protected him when he was Ralts who got being bullied by a Druddigon and Felix rescued him which resulted in him being grateful and noticing how lonely Felix was, he then proceeded to follow him around plus comfort each other of their decreased friends/lovers.**

** (He lost most of his friends in an accident since he was the leader and Bridgette survived but passed away due to her illness thanks to the attack. She had no pokemon with her since her gardevoir died protecting Mari.)**

**Alolan Persian to counterpart Gabriel's male Pyroar and Adrien's shiny male Pyroar and their shiny Persians (like Adrien's Alolan Persian to Gabriel's regular Persian cause evil and Giovanni like personalty wise) while being part black cat and levels up with high friendship.**

** Gourgeist due to his love for reading ancient lore and learning more about history of the regions.**

**Full Team: Mega Gallade, Gourgeist (Extra Large), Tyrantrum, Kommo-o, Persian, Aurorus (all dudes expect for Gourgeist and Aurorus)**

**Is usually seen with only Gallade and often battles with Jagged Stone who has a shiny male Garchomp that can mega evolve since the colors match his accents more and dragon type too, wears his mega stone around in his neck as a choker. Has a Krookodile called Fang and wears sunglasses**

**Kommo-o were given by Master Fu as well, with a Kommonium-Z and also since no Champion has a pseudo-legendary pokemon from Gen 7. (Ryuki doesn't count cause he's a challenger.)**

**His team represents a fairytale/** **movie** ** themes:**

  * Gallade- Knight Hero/Action-Adventure genre

  * Tyrantrum- King/Science Fiction genre

  * Aurorus- Queen/Fossil Documentary

  * Persian- Evil Sorcerer/ Animal Documentary

  * Kommo-o: Dragon/ Nature Documentary

  * Gourgeist: Witch/ Horror Thriller Genre

**Backstory:** Warning! Mentions of Emotional Abuse and Ableism

  * His family was not the best, they excepted a perfect heir to their forture and keep up their reputation since his family was rich and well known business people. So when they found out he was autistic and colorblind, they hid him from the outside world, only letting bodyguards be with him at all times and not letting him out of their sights, feeling like he's a disgrace to them for being born that way. They say it to his face all the time if he fails to live up to their expectations and wanted him to be** perfect** at everything.

  * They refused to pay any attention to him, home schooling him to avoid being "embarrassed" in public if he has a meltdown or if he said the wrong things or if he trips or confuses colors, which was **every time** to them. He spent many lonely days like dinners alone since they were too "busy" to notice him. they disapprove of anything that made him happy. so he became very critical and deadpan about his views and life in general until he met his partner who brought a small smile on his face. It was a first time he felt happy.

  * Felix was constantly told on how to act, what they expected from him and would yell at him if he failed to meet their high expectations like his grades with his tutors, music lessons, how to at like a "proper" gentleman. Know that he was just a child and he made mistakes and accidents but still got brutally scold over. Felix did what he could to please them but gave up on trying to. They forced him to do things he was uncomfortable with such as making him wear clothes he hated, forced him to stare at others,and looked down that anything he actually liked to do. 

  * They even attempted to fix his eyesight by using remedies which he absolutely_ despised_, including trying to do surgery. That's when he decided to not fix his colorblindness since he reads in his books that his parents chose him to read in many artist books that many artists had colorblindness as well. Speaking of reading, it was the only thing he enjoyed and it was how he met his first partner and close friend. He was reading outside the garden and fields, the only place that brought him comfort and a sense of relief when he head a small cry.

  * Note that the mansion had a **huge** field and so many gardens that lead to forest beyond the tall gates but Felix where this place since he spent most of his time there. He followed the sound to find a Ralts being attacked/harassed by a Druggidon. Despite knowing very well that he will get yelled at for being "dirty" and ruining his expensive clothing, he didn't care. Felix grabbed a stick and frighten it away. He healed it and made sure it was alright before letting it go.... only to find it following him and later sitting on his knee when he was reading. Felix ends up getting a friend and despite his aloof personality, Ralts could sense a sad, bitter yet kind and lonely heart. A few days later, Felix snuck him into his room and ends up taking care of him, Ralts saw the ill treatment once and did his best to comfort him.

  * Both end up running away from that place a couple of weeks later when his parents found out that he had befriended a pokemon. thankfully they didn't find him since Ralts can Teleport and hid very well. Ralts overhear and was in complete horror with the vicious shouting and was alarmed when Felix came in with his cheeks red and eyes filled with unshed tears. After that, Felix packed up as much as he could in large bags, what's vital and money that he been secretly saving or stealing behind their back and they ended up leaving in the dead of night. Ralts did as much as he could to protect him and make sure he's safe and alright with Felix, for once, feeling free and did appreciate what Ralts was doing for him, now considers themselves to be partners.

Other Headcanons:

  * His acting career began thanks to those movie studios that Alola began similar to Kalos Trainer TR Studios and Unova PokeStar Studios called Pokevision Studios since he needed money and he made short videos. Producers and directors saw it and that he had talent and asked him to play a minor role. This was a couple of weeks after he left his home life and is a pre-teen so he agreed, needing money before finding he actually enjoys playing different roles. Now flash forward and he is now a beloved movie star icon. He played from preteen to teen to later adulthood. Thankfully the people he worked for were strict but very nice and understood that he was colorblind.


End file.
